Realidades Alternas
by yulen cero
Summary: AU Clexa. Inspirado por 'The Wish' Capítulo de Buffy la cazavampiros. Ha pasado un año de la muerte de Lexa y Clarke aún no puede superarlo. Se encuentra entonces con un tipo extraño que, a cambio de una pintura que se encuentra en Arkadia, la llevará a una realidad alterna donde Lexa está viva; lo que Clarke no sabe es que no será sólo una realidad y lo que le espera en cada una.
1. Chapter 1

Tras su muerte, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, las personas con las que me involucré, los viajes en solitario, los dibujos hechos a base de memorias, nada, absolutamente nada llenó el hueco que dejó su ausencia.

No sé si sólo se ama una vez en la vida, hasta ella no comprendía bien lo que era esa clase de amor, Finn fue un entrenamiento, la introducción.

Lexa fue aquello que no esperas y sin embargo te das cuenta que llevabas esperándolo la vida entera. Sé, que no hay nadie más perfecto para mí que ella y ahora debo seguir a medias, extrañándola. No quiero ni siquiera rondar cerca de Polis, no quiero estar en Arkadia. Pero, es aquí donde debo estar. Con mi gente.

'Mi gente' me repito. Ella era mi gente, mi persona, ella lo era todo.

Camino taciturna, siempre con la mente en todo menos donde estoy, y Raven, Octavia, Bellamy y mi madre me miran ir de aquí para allá con la mirada perdida, estoy sin estar. Creo que gran parte de mí se fue con Lexa.

Es otro de esos condenados días lluviosos que me ponen todavía más melancólica y necesito salir bajo la misma para ver si así, con ello, se me va toda la tristeza que todavía siento a un año de su partida, un año pasado mañana por cierto.

Es un jueves por la tarde, el cielo se cae a cántaros pero puedo ver perfectamente bien por dónde voy y sin miedo de que cualquier Terrícola pueda lastimarme, es más, me he vuelto tan imprudente que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que eso pase.

Estoy absorta en este pensamiento que me sobresalto cuando escucho el crujir de una rama a mi espalda, al girarme con rapidez, me doy cuenta que es Raven quien me sigue.

Está agitada y la noto cansada.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que caminas, me ha costado bastante seguirte el paso- Se toma la pierna con la abrazadera y se recarga en un árbol para descansarla.  
-De haber sabido que me seguías hubiera corrido- Me voltea los ojos y se da un respiro.  
-Sabes que no es nada seguro que te escapes sin decirle a nadie a dónde vas-.  
-¿Y por qué habría de decirles a dónde voy?-.  
-Porque eres la representante de Arkadia, el décimo tercer clan, y sin ti, créeme, estamos perdidos-.  
-Kane puede salvarlos sin problema- Comienzo a caminar pero me detengo, sé que Raven aún no está lista para emprender la caminata y dejarla me parece insensible.  
-Claro y Bellamy ¿No?-. Tiene razón, soy el eslabón fuerte de la puta cadena.  
-¿Y te mandaron a ti para que me siguieras?- No pretendía sonar de ese modo, menospreciarla por su dificultad para caminar, pero no estoy de humor y cuando eso sucede, digo muchas cosas que no quiero.  
-Mira, .sa, te seguí porque me preocupas, pero por lo visto no es mutuo así que regresaré y mucha suerte con tu miseria-.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar en dirección a Arkadia. Veo cómo arrastra más la pierna y se queja, no es adrede, últimamente su lesión ha sido una perra con ella.

-Espera, Raven- Sin embargo ella sigue caminando; es testaruda y orgullosa, así que sé que tendré que rogarle un poco más –Raven, carajo, espera- Se detiene al fin.  
-¿Qué?- Suspiro, me aprieto el puente de la nariz y me resigno a invitarla a ir conmigo al refugio.  
-Es un largo camino de regreso y, es mejor que vayamos a dónde me dirigía antes de darme cuenta que me seguías-.  
-¿Irás con Niylah?- Me echo a reír.  
-No- Hago una pausa y ella enarca una ceja, casi me recuerda a Lexa, casi –Un refugio-.

Con trabajos se da media vuelta y me alcanza.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?- Digo en broma, sin embargo a ella no le hace nada de gracia y prefiere guardar silencio a comenzar con una discusión.

Hacemos el camino en silencio; cincuenta metros antes de llegar, inspecciono el lugar, busco entre los árboles y la maleza. No hay un solo terrícola.

Me meto pues por entre el resquicio que hay en las rocas y doy cinco pasos de costado y apenas cabiendo cuando llego al fin al pasillo que es más amplio y el que me conducirá al recinto dentro de la cueva.

-Vaya entrada- Dice Raven con dolor y dificultad.  
-Lo siento, no hay otra forma-.

Se queda boquiabierta. Sabiendo al instante, al ver los libros, pieles y pergaminos, que aquí solía venir Lexa.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- Camino a la chimenea y empiezo con la tarea de encenderla.  
-Indra- Me mira perpleja –Indra se lo dijo a Octavia y ella me lo ha dicho a mí… creyeron que me haría mejor tener algo suyo cerca…-.  
-¿Y?-.  
-Y la verdad es que…- Suelto otro suspiro para mitigar la pesadez en mi pecho –Que no habrá nada que me haga mejor-.  
-Creo que el tiempo, y sólo eso- No le contesto, no sé si eso sea real. No sé hasta dónde pueda ayudarme el maldito tiempo. Aprieto la mandíbula y me obligo a no llorar.  
-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?-.  
-No-.  
-¿A alguien se lo has contado abiertamente? Digo, hay rumores…- Se acerca al fuego y se quita la abrazadera –¿Pero nunca lo has hablado con nadie?-.  
-No es necesario-.  
-Puedes hacerlo conmigo-.  
-¿por qué?- Se retrae y me quita los ojos de encima. No me contesta.  
-Porque yo lo sabía, fui la única en darme cuenta de todo, desde el principio- Dice después de un par de minutos y yo trago saliva.

Me levanto y le acerco ropa seca, le quedará grande, Raven es más pequeña.

-Úsala-.  
-No… no, es ropa de...-.  
-Si no lo haces la dolencia será peor, créeme; necesitas estar seca y tibia-.  
-Entonces ¿Hablaremos?- Se cambia frente a mí, no a propósito, claro. Se quita la playera y la extiende junto al fuego, luego se levanta con más dificultad y se quita el pantalón.  
-No-.  
-Bien, no voy a insistir, pero sabes que si algún día decides que sí quieres, entonces te escucharé; Sé cómo es eso-.  
-Octavia también y Jasper-.  
-Ok, ok, algunos sabemos cómo es eso; pero Octavia todavía está algo enojada y Jasper… es Jasper; y pues… yo lo vi, en la ciudad de la luz, vi…- No termina.

Supongo que se refería al beso, al 'te amo'. No sé.

-¿Qué haces cuando vienes aquí?- Hemos estado en silencio por tanto tiempo que me olvidé que estaba sentada junto a la chimenea.

Yo estoy en la cama y me giro para verla.

-Los primeros meses sólo lloraba, luego decidí leer, a veces hacer como que hablo con ella e imaginar que me contesta...- Miro el techo de la cueva –No tuve tiempo de llorarle propiamente, no al principio, con todo esto de encontrar a Luna, Ontari, Alie… había tanto por hacer que no tuve el tiempo de vivirlo como debía vivirlo. Y cuando por fin pude… cada día era peor al anterior. No sé describirlo, pero lo sabes, lo sentiste- Asiente.

Más tarde estamos las dos en cama, ella duerme plácidamente y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño. No después de despertarme y creer que era Lexa quien dormía a mi lado. La primera visión que tuve fue verla en sus ropas, con el cabello castaño sobre la almohada… me latió tan fuerte el corazón que sentí que me sofocaba, y luego, al enfocar bien, al entrar en la conciencia, descubrí que mi mente me había jugado una broma y era Raven quien estaba aquí.

Me giro de lado, alejándome de su cuerpo y apretando de nuevo la mandíbula.

Paso otro rato así, escuchándola respirar, deseando estar sola, deseando más bien, que esa respiración tranquila sea de Lexa.

Se vuelve insoportable su compañía, aún más insoportable esta ansia de que sea ella, que abrirá sus ojos verdes y me mirará como lo hizo después de habernos vestido y habernos despedido por el momento.

Se me humedecen los ojos.

Afuera la lluvia ha cesado y hace un fresco que eriza los vellos, me abrazo y me froto los brazos, la luna llena brilla con todo su esplendor por entre las copas de los árboles.

Aspiro fuerte, oliendo en el ambiente los pinos, la tierra mojada, el pasto. No había vuelto a ver las mariposas color azul que emiten su propia luz. Son maravillosas y me descubro sonriendo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

De pronto, mis ojos enfocan una luz naranja a lo lejos. No sé decir bien a cuántos metros, sin embargo me da curiosidad y miedo porque nunca la había visto. Regreso con tiento hacia la cueva y me cargo con el arma y un cuchillo y, llevada por mi imprudencia disfrazada de valentía, voy hacia allá.

Camino media hora, quizás más, pensando que la luz no es más que un espejismo porque entre más camino, más parece que se aleja. Pero, sin saber cómo, de pronto me encuentro frente a la puerta de una choza.

Puedo ver por las ranuras: una fogata en el medo, botellas varias llenas de diferentes líquidos de muchos colores, los hay verdes, amarillos, rojos, naranjas, morados y otros tan negros que parece que estuvieran llenos de petróleo.

Sin saber por qué, abro la puerta y me asomo, echando un vistazo rápido. Todo parece apuntar a que la persona que habita esta choza ha salido. Me adentro, inspecciono las cosas que cuelgan del techo, muñecos hechos con palos, casi parecen estrellas de cinco picos. Hay tantos, de diferentes tamaños.

-Es de mala educación entrar a lugares donde no te han invitado- Me sobresalto y me congelo en mi lugar.

Veo a un hombre, un terrícola que se parece a Gustus, y nada más de encontrarle el parecido me siento inquieta y melancólica de nuevo, incluso tratándose de él. De su recuerdo.

-No… no había visto nunca que alguien viviera aquí-.  
-Me mudo mucho- No me mira todavía, trae consigo un costal pesado que deja caer en el suelo y se acerca a una de las botellas que destapa y se lleva a los labios, dando un gran sorbo. Huelo el alcohol hasta acá. Me mira entonces y por fin.  
-¿Quieres?- Niego con la cabeza. –Nadie llega a mí por casualidad- Frunzo el ceño.  
-Claro- Me sonríe y da otro trago.  
-¿Qué traes para el asunto?- No puedo estar más confundida. Se da cuenta de mi estado y me estira la mano con la botella -¿Segura que no quieres?-.  
-Segura-. Doy un paso lejos de él y mirando la puerta.  
-Entonces ¿Haremos el trato o no?-.  
-Creo que debo irme-.  
-Asumo entonces que no quieres volver a verla- Parpadeo rápido y se me acelera el pulso.  
-¿Cómo?- Se sonríe de nuevo.  
-Te dije que nadie llega a mí por casualidad, el motivo debe ser muy fuerte, el dolor, el deseo. Te vengo escuchando desde hace meses y hoy todo coincidió para que pudieras venir a verme; entre dimensiones te veía-.  
-¿Ver a quién?- Digo enfada y asustada, sosteniendo con fuerza el arma.  
-A la gran Heda-. Es en ese momento donde desenfundo y le apunto a la cabeza.  
-¿Quién eres?-.  
-No quién, qué; pero no te voy a aburrir con explicaciones que no entenderás ¿Quieres volver a verla o no?-.  
-Los muertos no resucitan, menos si son cenizas- Se voltea y busca algo en los estantes donde están los frascos.  
-Ah eso es un completo hecho, no en esta realidad al menos ¿en otras? Oh sí que lo hacen- Sigue buscando algo y luego se detiene en seco –Excelente, aquí está- Sigo apuntándolo con el arma, la señala –Eso no me hará nada y yo no te haré nada a ti, bájala- No hago caso –Bájala- Repite amablemente.  
-¿Eres otra maldita inteligencia artificial?-.  
-Depende del cristal con que se mire, si estuviera hablando con Raven… quizás sería un Bug, si hablara con Titus… quizás sería un antiguo, tratándose de ti… un mago-.  
-O un borracho con una imaginación bastante peculiar- Hago por salir de la choza y, pese a que pienso que me detendrá, se hace a un lado y vuelve a sonreírme.  
-Hace dos noches, estabas en Arkadia, en tu habitación, en la que por cierto te es insoportable estar, y pensabas en si acaso habría una forma de regresar el tiempo, deshacer todo lo que habías hecho y hacer todo lo que no habías hecho con Lexa. Bueno, no, no hay forma de regresar el tiempo, lo que sí puedo hacer por ti, es desintegrarte, molecularmente hablando, trasladarte de esta realidad y ponerte en otra donde ella esté viva-.

Lo tacharía de loco si no fuera porque, efectivamente, hace dos noches pensaba eso precisamente, en mi habitación.

-Te escucho-.  
-Sólo eso, eso es lo que puedo hacer-.  
-¿Cuál es el precio?-.  
-Es tan ridículo que hasta te reirás-.  
-Pruébame-.  
-En Arkadia hay una pintura…- Me describe el lienzo con lujo de detalles y, reconozco que la vi en la bodega.  
-¿Quieres una pintura?-.  
-Te dije que te reirías-.  
-En realidad no me estoy riendo-.  
-De acuerdo, no lo haces, pero ese es el precio-.  
-¿Por qué?-.  
-Porque no tienes ni idea del valor que tiene ese pedazo de tela y pintura, en otra realidad, evidentemente-.  
-¿Sólo eso?-.  
-Sólo eso-.  
-¿Sin trampas?-.  
-Lo juro-.  
-Bien, sólo tengo que regresar para ponerme algo más abrigador e iré por ella-.  
-Mejor espera a que amanezca- Parece como que aguzara el oído.  
-¿Por qué?-.  
-Porque no quiero que te pase algo y no puedas traerme la pintura-.  
-¿Por qué no vas tú por ella?-.  
-Porque no tengo poder en tu dimensión- Sigo sin entender una sola cosa y prefiero no preguntar, es probable que esté soñando y despertaré de momento a otro.  
-Mejor me voy- Me señala la puerta y me marcho.

Regreso a la cueva; antes de entrar me giro para ver hacia la luz naranja que despide la choza, aun ahí.

Raven sigue durmiendo; pienso en no hacerle caso e ir hacia Arkadia en este momento. Pero siento temor de que lo que me dijo sea cierto, si no estoy soñando, entonces debo esperar. Me acuesto entonces y me obligo a descansar.

Xxxxxx

Encuentro lo que me ha pedido, ahí está, entre cuadros, espejos, joyas; una pintura tonta.

Estoy por escabullirme cuando Raven me detiene del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Suspiro fastidiada.  
-Llevaré esto a la cueva, quiero tenerla ahí. Y por favor no me sigas-.  
-Abby te está buscando-.  
-Pues dile que no me has encontrado- Me toma del brazo.  
-No es seguro que vayas sola- Suspiro con fastidio.  
-OK, basta Raven, sé que es una tarea que te ha encargado mi madre y no sé ni siquiera por qué si apenas puedes con esa pierna, no es que me burle, pero en lugar de espiarme, deberías estar en reposo- Me vuelvo a la salida y a punto de desaparecer me detiene del pie.  
-Cuídate Clarke- Nos damos una breve sonrisa y me permite marcharme.

De día no logro ubicar la choza, así que espero pacientemente a que el sol se oculte; tengo el presentimiento de que Raven me ha seguido, pero al ver que pasan las horas y ella no aparece, sé que me ha dejado marcharme sin más reparo. Supongo que ha entendido que necesito mi tiempo a solas.

Lo que en realidad necesito es ver si no aluciné todo anoche.

Más tarde vuelvo a asomarme y ahí está la luz naranja, en el mismo punto donde la vi.

La puerta está emparejada y él se encuentra adentro, si no fuera porque sé que no es Gustus, apostaría porque es él, del mismo tamaño, con la piel tostada y los brazos y el torso fuertes, con la cabeza calva.

-La encontraste- Es afirmación.  
-Fue fácil-.  
-Ok. Necesito que entiendas una cosa, no puedo definir en cuál realidad caerás, estará ella, de eso no hay duda, pero no controlo bajo qué circunstancias-.  
-¿Y si no me gusta esa realidad?-.  
-Cualquier realidad es mejor que una Lexa muerta ¿no?- Agacho la mirada y luego le entrego la pintura.  
-Ok, necesito que sostengas esto- Me entrega un muñeco parecido a los que cuelgan del techo –Te vas a marear; cierra los ojos- Obedezco.

Comienzo a llenarme de nada (así es como siento), me invade una oscuridad como ninguna otra, siento como si me hubieran metido a una máquina centrífuga, como si mi padre me sostuviera de ambas manos y me diera vuelta a toda velocidad, es verdad, estoy tan mareada que siento que voy a vomitar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: Se supone que en cuanto Clarke llega a una realidad alterna, va recuperando poco a poco los recuerdos de esa vida, sin embargo, también conserva un poco de la Clarke de la realidad original.**

 **Esta historia se sube también a la plataforma de Wattpad, con el mismo título bajo mi pen name: AidanCero. Les recomiendo la lectura allá, existe app para celular y les he incrustado la canción del capítulo más un .gif bastante lindo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **xxxxxx**

Me despierto con un sabor metálico en la boca, tengo los labios pegados por una plasta sanguinolenta que me asquea en cuanto la toco con la punta de mi lengua que se abre paso para despegarlos.

Me temo pues, que todo lo pasado fue un sueño, que no hubo choza ni mago con el aliento a borracho. Que me he despertado en cualquier lugar después de alguna batalla sin sentido como han venido siendo las últimas batallas.

Siento el cuerpo dolorido y aunque he abierto los ojos no puedo ver nada.

El lugar es húmedo, puedo olerlo en el ambiente, así que lo más seguro es que me encuentre en algún subterráneo como al que me llevó Roan antes de entregarme a Lexa.

Lexa.

Me pesa el pecho cada vez que recuerdo su rostro o se me viene a la mente su nombre.

Con el tacto sé que si me levanto y me recargo un poco hacia atrás, mi espalda quedará contra una pared. Me siento y me quedo ahí, con la cabeza sobre el muro. Me siento apesadumbrada y sola, de modo que creo que sí fue un sueño, todo.

Estiro los pies y pateo un bulto.

-Ouch- El bulto se queja.  
-¿Quién está ahí?-.  
-Un fantasma- La voz hace eco, y, aunque se me figura a la voz de Raven, no puedo distinguir si tengo razón o no -¿Raven?- Pregunto pues.  
-¿Quién más?- La escucho moverse en la oscuridad y tras un clic, la habitación se ilumina con su linterna -¿Qué hora es?-.

¿Cómo habría de saberlo? Me pregunto. Veo que no lleva la abrazadera.

-¿Dónde está tu abrazadera?-.  
-¿Uh?-.  
-La abrazadera que te pones en la pierna ¿dónde está?-.  
-Creo que sí te pegaste buen golpe-.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algún terrícola nos atacó de regreso a Arkadia?- La escucho reírse, pero me mira y frunce el ceño. Me toca la frente y me percato que su ropa no es la que tenía cuando la dejé y tampoco uso la misma que traía cuando fui hacia la choza.

No tengo ropa de terrícola, pero tampoco llevo puesta la que usaba en Arkadia.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- No entiendo nada todavía. Nada hace sentido ¿dónde estamos?  
-¿Dónde estamos?- Expreso en voz alta.  
-En una alcantarilla cerca de Santa Mónica-.  
-Creo que sigo soñando-. Digo y hago por pararme, pero me mareo y me dejo caer.  
-No estás soñando, me encantaría que así fuera porque es significaría que lo que está pasando no es verdad- Suspiro y me masajeo las sienes, tengo el peor dolor de cabeza que he sentido jamás.  
-Raven, creo que una breve explicación de lo que está sucediendo me vendría bastante bien-.  
-Pues tan simple como decirte que el mundo se fue al diablo y los muertos no se quedan muertos-.  
-¿El mundo se acabó de nuevo?- Noto en su mirada que está preocupada.  
-El mundo no se había acabado antes… es decir, bueno quizás, la Atlantida y todo eso nos hace pensar que sí, pero es más bien un mito; Clarke, el mundo está plagado de zombis-.

El término zombi lo conozco por la literatura, por cuentos para niños que leía en los libros que teníamos en el Arca. Pero, se creía tan imposible como la existencia de vampiros u hombres lobo. Eran inventos. Allá arriba en el espacio lo único que podía ser real era que el oxígeno se acabaría.

-Tengo sed- Es lo que puedo decir pues siento la mente llena de todo y de nada, como si hubiese pasado la noche con fiebre. De hecho, es probable que sí me hubiera dado fiebre en algún momento.  
-Tendrás que esperar a que salgamos. Nos la acabamos ayer por la tarde- Trago saliva y vuelvo a saborear la sangre, me toco la mejilla con la lengua y descubro que lo que ha sucedido, es que me he mordido el interior sin saber cómo.  
-¿Qué pasó?-.  
-Nos cerraron el paso, creí que no íbamos a salir de esa, ibas corriendo tan rápido que no te diste cuenta que frente a ti había una ventana abierta; nunca he visto a alguien golpearse de lleno con algo. Si no hubiera estado tan asustada hubiera reído por horas-.

Ahora recuerdo que corría a gran velocidad, volteando a mi espalda para ver cuán lejos corrían ellos detrás de mí, y apenas voltear la cara, sentí un fuerte golpe en el pómulo, fuerte en verdad, caí pesadamente en el suelo y como pude me arrastré y me dejé caer en la alcantarilla que Raven abrió –con bastante esfuerzo he de decir- sentí el golpe en la espalda, escuché el chapoteo del agua sucia y me permití perder el conocimiento a falta de voluntad para mantenerme despierta.

-¿Crees que puedas levantarte?-.  
-Puedo intentarlo-.  
-Bien-.

Me ayuda a levantarme, pone uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo me cuelgo de sus hombros. Me duele la espalda, el golpe en la cara, me retumban las sienes y creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Perfecto, en esta realidad Raven es la que camina sin ningún problema.

Casi puedo escucharlo aquí, diciéndome que él no podía controlar la realidad en la que caería, pero, con mi suerte, ya ven, he caído en otro mundo en el que 'sobrevivir' es lo único que se puede hacer.

Los ojos me duelen cuando salimos a la luz del sol. Veo algunas cercas de malla metálica en varias zonas residenciales. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de esta realidad me invaden, poco a poco voy entendiendo esta vida que me ha tocado en un paralelo.

En una redada militar tuve que –gracias a todo el caos- separarme de mi padre y de mi madre, a punto de cruzar el límite de la ciudad, la cual puede ser únicamente pasando un puente, los soldados o marines, para mí es lo mismo, nos retiraron del punto clave.

Sin saber cómo, me encontré de pronto del otro lado mientras ellos se quedaron en la ciudad, (mi ciudad natal). El puente destruido. Quise regresar en bote, pero todo era un caos, las primeras semanas absolutamente todo fue un caos.

Al principio parecía una gripa, las escuelas se vieron diezmadas, las oficinas, nadie salía de sus casas, luego aparecieron los militares, después supimos que las cosas estaban peor de lo que creíamos.

Me encontré con Raven de casualidad. Decidí viajar en solitario y luego nos encontramos en un momento desesperado. Si no hubiera sido por ella probablemente estaría muerta… y viceversa.

Me deja sentarme en la acera; es un día caluroso y sofocante, siento la playera mojada y puedo oler el sudor de mis axilas, y aunque debería de sentirme apenada, la realidad es que es lo que menos importa ahora, y, a final de cuentas, Raven no dista de oler igual que yo.

-Veré si hay agua dentro; sé que estás cansada, pero tendrás que cubrirme- Me entrega mi arma y se pierde dentro de la tienda tipo Seven Eleven. Me levanto y me recargo en la pared, pidiendo a las diosas que nadie se acerque pues no me siento con la fuerza para derrotarlos o huir.

Tengo la vista borrosa y la frente sudada, la respiración acelerada y me tiemblan las manos, estoy de verdad débil y siento que volveré a desmayarme.

Nos vendría de maravilla un automóvil, pero creo que hasta los ductos de gasolina están vacíos; contemplo la gasolinera que está a mi derecha, los despachadores no están en su lugar e incluso hay autos abandonados.

Me asusto cuando Raven me toca el hombro y me jala hacia adentro.

-Ven- Obedezco sin preguntar. No tengo ánimos de hablar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me siento la líder ni quien tiene que tiene que ser fuerte, y es claro que es porque en esta realidad puedo darme ese lujo; sigo las órdenes de Raven sin problema, por una sola vez quiero ser el borrego siguiendo a alguien más.

Apenas me acerco a la oficina cuando escucho una voz en el radio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Me copian?-.  
-Lo escuché en cuanto entré, pero no quise contestarle- Me dice Raven.  
-Es la primer señal que escuchamos en al menos un mes-.  
-Podría ser una trampa; ya no sé si le tengo más miedo a los muertos o a los vivos- No contesto nada, comparto el mismo pensamiento.

El radio sigue sonando y Raven inspecciona el lugar.

-No hay agua ¿Un jugo te serviría?-.  
-Supongo- Me avienta el botecito de cartón color morado. No logro atraparlo.  
-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos un rato aquí, así como estás más que ayuda eres una carga- Se agacha y me da el bote.  
-Te daría una golpiza nada más por ese comentario-.  
-Sí, pero por el momento no puedes- Me toma del brazo y me sienta en la silla desgastada que está detrás del escritorio viejo con cubierta de vidrio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? Cambio-.

Es una mujer quien se comunica, tiene voz de mujer joven, y, me recuerda a alguien, se me acelera el corazón al escucharla realmente. Me es tan familiar.

-Creo que el jugo no te será suficiente, no te muevas de aquí-.  
-Ten cuidado Raven- Desaparece y en seguida me preocupo.  
-¿Alguien me escucha? Cambio-.

Me siento tentada a contestarle; es verdad que no la conozco, que no sé con qué intenciones está buscando a alguien que responda a su mensaje.

Pero es su voz la que me obliga a tomar el radio y hablar con ella.

-Hola- Respondo y suelto.  
-Hola- La escucho suspirar antes de que suelte ella.  
-Me llamo Clarke, cambio- Ríe.  
-Me apellido Clark- No respondo, sin saber por qué, estoy sonriendo, me acuerdo de Lexa. Ya no sé si quiero estar en esta realidad donde ni siquiera tengo sus libros y su ropa. Me siento todavía más lejos de ella.

Y con escuchar a mi interlocutora, de pronto, me siento muy sola y triste. La extraño.

-¿Sigues ahí?- Vuelvo a dudar en contestarle –¿Clarke?- Pero lo pronuncia Klark y un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza.  
-Sigo aquí-.  
-¿En dónde estás exactamente?-.  
-Exactamente en una tienda de autoservicio, a un lado de la gasolinera- Sonrío de sólo imaginar que ella hace lo mismo con mi broma.  
-Me refiero a la ciudad- Por el tono de su voz sé que así es.  
-Mi compañera cree que estamos cerca de Santa Mónica-.  
-¿Sólo son tú y ella?-.  
-Sí, se llama Raven- La veo entrar entonces, con dos botellas de dos litros, casi puedo sentir el agua deslizarse por mi garganta y hasta mi estómago. Le estiro la mano que tengo libre -¿Tú dónde te encuentras?-.  
-Cerca, en un bote… bueno, un Yate, más bien-.

Raven se acerca a mí, poniéndose rápidamente a mi lado.

-Dile que si puede recogernos, dile que estás herida y necesitamos ayuda-.  
-No estoy herida-.  
-Estás débil-.  
-Pero no es lo mismo que estar herida-.  
-Dile con una maldita vez que si puede recogernos-.  
-No la conocemos- Sí, soy yo quien lo dice, y aunque así ha sido, en el fondo sé que no nos haría daño.  
-Tiene un yate Clarke, seguramente tiene una lancha, si no quiere acogernos, por lo menos podría darnos la lancha-.  
-¿El yate es tuyo?- Temo que no volverá a contestarnos pues han pasado un par de minutos desde mi pregunta.  
-No, lo compartimos con un tipo que se hizo amigo de mi hermano-.  
-¿Lo comparten quiénes?- Entre más escucho su voz, más parece que escucho a Lexa. Sólo que sin el tono autoritario.  
-Mi madre, su novio, mi hermano, Daniel, Ofelia, Chris y Víctor- Ocho personas incluyéndola, dudo que quieran dos más.

Tomemos en cuenta la comida y el agua, el espacio, si tres son multitud, diez seríamos demasiados. Y, ella no es dueña del yate.

-¿Y están todos bien?- Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto aquello -¿Tú estás bien?- Hay silencio.  
-Sí- Dice tras la pausa -¿Tú?-.  
-Débil, ayer nos acorralaron a Raven y a mí y tuve un pequeño accidente por no fijarme por dónde voy- Raven apoya mi comentario con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
-Podría… podría decirle a Víctor que… nos acercáramos a Santa Mónica ¿Tienen forma de llegar a mar abierto?-.  
-No-.  
-¿Pueden intentarlo?- Raven y yo nos vemos a los ojos, tratando de adivinar qué va a responder la otra.

-Supongo que podríamos- Me contesta. Se recarga en el escritorio con una mano y con la otra se acomoda el cabello.  
-No sé qué tan cerca estemos de la costa-.  
-A pie… un par de horas, tomando en cuenta que nada suceda, en el peor de los casos, un día, si tuviésemos que escondernos en algún lugar-.  
-Aun así no hay forma de llevarnos la radio con nosotros- Pone su cara de pensar y hace la mirada al infinito.  
-Mmm podríamos buscar unos walkie-talkies de alta frecuencia-.  
-Lo dices fácil- Contesto y doy un trago al agua.  
-¿Clarke?- Sigue sonando a Klark.  
-No podemos llevarnos la radio, buscaremos la forma de encontrar unos walkie talkies, y entonces nos comunicaremos contigo-.  
-De acuerdo, suerte-.  
-Hasta entonces, Señorita Clark-.

Raven me enarca una ceja.

-¿Qué?-.  
-Pero cuánta familiaridad- Se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme, me quita la botella de las manos y me doy media vuelta para que la meta en mi mochila.  
-Es bueno escuchar otra voz que no sea la tuya- Ríe y salimos de ahí con mucha cautela.

Xxxxxx

-Supongo que anotaste la frecuencia-.  
-Supones bien- Le digo, le entrego el papel y acomoda ambos walkie talkies en la frecuencia anotada.  
-¿Quieres hacer los honores?- Dice en son de burla. Le volteo los ojos y me limpio el sudor que me corre por las sienes.  
-¿Hola?- Pregunto. Esperamos por la respuesta y no llega en al menos cinco minutos.  
-Tal vez si comienzas con algo como: Aquí Clarke uno llamando a Clark dos- Sí, es burla.  
-Sshh- Escucho que contesta pero hay interferencia.  
-¿Clark?- Vuelve la respuesta con interferencia.  
-Bien, creo que tendremos que acercarnos porque es claro que la señal no es demasiado buena; si está tratando de contactarnos es porque sabe que ya encontramos walkie talkies, así que caminemos rumbo a la playa-.  
-Estoy tan cansada que creo que tendrás que cargarme-.  
-No creo- Me contesta, jalándome de la mano y llevándome por el medio de la calle.  
Llevamos cuarenta y cinco minutos caminando bajo el sol, mi paso se hace cada vez más lento y siento que caeré en cualquier momento, sin embargo, algo dentro me dice que no debo parar y que necesito encontrar fuerzas sobre humanas para seguir con la caminata.

-¿Clarke?- Suena fuerte y claro.  
-Sí, aquí-.  
-Creí que las había perdido-.  
-La señal era pésima-.  
-Lo supuse-.  
-¿Les has dicho que vamos a su encuentro?-.  
-… no… todavía no- le paso el aparato a Raven para poder hacerme una coleta -… ustedes hagan lo posible por llegar-.  
-Eso haremos- Apenas contesto cuando los veo salir de un callejón.  
-Puta madre- Dice Raven con preocupación.

Corremos, corremos con todas las fuerzas que yo tengo y que parece que no serán suficientes.

Me falta el aire y me pesan las piernas, no creo que pueda correr más.

Me detengo pues, saco el cuchillo y hago frente al grupo de cinco.

-Más te vale que sobrevivas- La escucho agitada y enojada.  
-No puedo correr, prefiero intentar matarlos ahora que me queda algo de fuerza-.

Nos ponemos espalda con espalda y ella saca el bate de picos.

-Bueno ¿Lista?-.  
-No- Respondo.  
-Ni hablar, activa el modo 'Mujer Maravilla'- Y sin explicarme cómo, lo que sale es el modo Clarke de Arkadia y sé cómo defenderme con mayor soltura.

Esquivo a uno y encajo el cuchillo por debajo del cráneo, ahí donde se junta la columna vertebral, me parece pan comido, pese a que nunca lo había sentido así.

Sí, acabamos con ellos y estamos agitadas y sorprendidas; creo que la idea de vernos lejos de aquí nos motiva a esforzarnos un poco más.

-Ojalá que sigas así, estamos a media hora de llegar… sólo esperemos que haya algo con qué acercarnos-.  
-Podríamos nadar-.  
-No creo- Se guarda el bate después de limpiarlo –Los tiburones me dan miedo-.  
-¿Puedes matar un zombi pero no puedes meterte al mar porque los tiburones te dan miedo?-.  
-Es correcto-.  
-Vaya que eres extraña-.

Xxxxxx

-Bien, vemos el yate ¿Ya les dijiste?-.  
-No…- Vuelve a contestar –Sólo…. Sólo encuentren algo con qué acercarse, ya veré que hacer cuando estén a pocos metros- Suspiro.  
-¿Crees que sea una trampa?- Me pregunta Raven, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar bien el yate que se ve pequeño a lo lejos.  
-Quisiera decir que no con toda seguridad, pero a estas alturas… no podría apostar porque estemos a salvo-.  
-¿Valdrá la pena averiguarlo?-.  
-Busquemos una lancha o algo- No quiero responder a su pregunta, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar peleando contra zombis y pasando hambre, calor, chocando con ventanas…

Corremos con suerte tras media hora de búsqueda y seis zombis, una lancha con dos remos; no estoy demasiado feliz con el hecho de tener que esforzarme (más) para llegar al yate, pero debo hacerlo.

-Estamos cerca- Aviso entonces; ya no hace falta remar, pedo ver la majestuosidad del yate.

Es elegante, ha de haber costado buenos millones de dólares, casi puedo sentir envidia.

Raven y yo nos miramos nerviosas, meciéndonos con el vaivén del agua, esperando que nos disparen en cualquier momento, pero, sería absurdo pues no llevamos nada de valor ni armas realmente buenas.

Se asoma entonces un hombre de color, alto y podría decirse que bien parecido. Lleva consigo un rifle.

Escucho voces pero no logro ver a los demás.

-Les voy a pedir que den media vuelta y se marchen-.  
-No queremos problemas- Le grito para que pueda escucharme.  
-He dicho que den media vuelta- Parece que tomará la decisión de amenazarnos al apuntarnos con el arma.

Levanto las manos.

-Por favor, no queremos problemas- Repito –Sólo somos mi amiga y yo-.  
-Víctor, sólo son dos- La escucho entonces, puedo reconocer su voz pero sigo sin verle el rostro.  
-¡He dicho que no!- Entonces nos apunta. Ambas levantamos las manos.  
-Víctor…- Es otra voz, es la voz de un hombre joven. Se acerca y puedo verle el cabello despeinado, trae puesta ropa que es al menos una talla más grande; da la impresión de que no se ha duchado en varios días –Son sólo dos chicas ¿Qué podrán hacer?-.  
-Reducir las raciones de comida-.  
-Como si no pudiéramos pescar-.

El hombre mayor parece meditarlo mientras nosotras seguimos con las manos arriba y mirándonos con preocupación.

-Maldita sea- Se retira del barandal y deja caer la escalera. Sonrío al instante y de puro alivio.

Subimos con esfuerzo, yo más que ella y cuando por fin estoy arriba, la busco, cuando la encuentro con mi mirada…

Lexa.

Me detengo en ella, sí es ella. Y siento ganas de besarla. El momento se vuelve extraño, incómodo.

Así que veo a los otros también. Una mujer rubia que nos observa con duda, un hombre que parece ser el más viejo de todos y al lado otra muchacha, de más edad que nosotras, un Hindú y un chico que a leguas se ve que es latino.

Pero entonces, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que la chica con la que estuve hablando, es Lexa. Es casi tan emocionante como cuando la encontré en La Ciudad de la Luz, no, miento, es más, y quisiera abrazarla y decirle que estoy contenta de que en esta realidad se encuentre bien. Pero no lo hago.

-Gracias- Dice Raven al darse cuenta de mi mutismo.  
-Unos días nada más, luego tendrán que buscar otro camino-.  
-Unos días están más que perfectos- A mí me comió la lengua el ratón.

Xxxxxx

Nos han prestado unas mantas para cubrirnos del frío de la noche. Estoy sentada afuera, sola, Raven ha caído rendida desde hace media hora, pero, yo no puedo dormir y tampoco puedo acercármele. No sé qué hacer.

-Hey- Tiene en la mano derecha una botella de vino tinto y me la acerca, la tomo y le doy un trago, me arde al instante la herida que tengo dentro de la mejilla.  
-Hey- Contesto con dolor y le regreso la bebida.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Me señala el rostro.  
-La cosa más idiota del mundo, choqué con una ventana mientras huía-.

Sonríe y se agacha; cuando la veo sonreír es… nunca la había visto sonreír así, Lexa kom trikru no sonreía, aunque, la realidad es que a mí me sonrió varias veces con la mirada. Creo que así debía verse Lexa si no hubiera nacido Natblida, si no hubiera tenido que convertirse en Heda, ni llevar el peso de una nación sobre sus hombros.

Sin embargo, esta versión de ella, la de esta realidad, carga consigo las consecuencias de un mundo postapocalíptico, desconozco si ha perdido seres queridos, o lo que ha tenido que pasar para estar aquí.

-Debió doler-.  
-Como su puta madre- Me apeno al instante –Lo siento-.  
-No te preocupes, es bueno maldecir- Bebe y me pasa de nuevo la botella-.  
-Gracias por… por ayudarnos-.  
-No me imagino lo que pueden estar pasando otras personas allá afuera, he visto en lo que se convierten, Chris perdió a su madre y yo a mi novio…- Dijo novio, se me hiela la sangre en las venas. Es heterosexual.

En esta condenada realidad Lexa es heterosexual… trago saliva, tratando de esconder mi decepción y nerviosismo.

-¿Clarke?-.  
-¿Mmm?- No escuché lo que me decía.  
-¿A quién perdiste tú?-.  
-A mis padres-.

Y a ti, quise decirle en ese momento, a ti en otra realidad.

Quiero levantar mi mano y acariciarle el rostro para darme cuenta que es de verdad y que no está hecha de sueños. Que no es un espejismo como aquel que a ratos se me aparecía en la cueva.

-Amigos- Continúo –Ningún novio-.

Nos sonreímos apenas.

-Al menos-.  
-Sí, al menos-.

El chico del cabello despeinado se nos acerca, si recuerdo bien se llama Nick y es su hermano.

-Mi madre te busca- Voltea a verme al disculparse, le asiento y ella se levanta y se va.

Nick me hace preguntas de rutina, cómo me encontré con Raven, de dónde somos y a dónde íbamos, mi edad, qué hacía antes de todo esto.

Cuando veo que se ha hecho tarde y que Lexa no regresa, opto por excusarme e ir hacia donde Raven para descansar.

Xxxxxx

El día es soleado, como siempre por acá, hace calor y no hay una sola nube en el cielo.

Estoy sentada fuera junto a Raven y Lexa y recargadas en el barandal vemos a Nick que flota tranquilamente en el agua.

No comprendo cómo puede parecer que nada le afecta.

Quizás en realidad nada le afecta. Pero, no lo conozco, de modo que mi impresión puede estar errada.

Estoy pensando en esto cuando a lo lejos, a unos siete u ocho metros de él veo una mancha oscura que se cerca lentamente a donde está, me yergo, aguzando la mirada, tratando de enfocar lo mejor posible.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Raven que nota mi estado de alerta.  
-Algo se acerca a Nick ¿Lo ves?- Le señalo con la mano.

Entonces las tres estamos viendo al mismo punto.

-¡Nick!- Grita Lexa -¡Nick sal del agua!-.

El no entiende y deja la cabeza fuera del agua mientras mueve pies y manos para mantenerse a flote.

Señalamos detrás de él pero voltea y no ve nada, así que regresa la mirada a nosotras que nos sentimos cada vez más desesperadas.

Lo vemos desaparecer pues debajo.

-No va a lograrlo- Digo para mí misma.

Tomo el cuchillo que yace sobre una mesita y me aviento.

-¡Clarke! ¡¿Estás loca?!- Es Raven.

La adrenalina me hace nadar como nunca en la vida, Nick sale apenas del agua para tomar una bocanada de aire y vuelve a hundirse; me sumerjo y veo a un zombi jalándolo del pie y él pateándolo tan duro como puede para alejarlo de sí.

Apenas llego clavo la navaja en su ojo y luego donde mismo, ahí donde es más seguro que "mueran". El cuerpo putrefacto se aleja de nosotros con la corriente y yo jalo a Nick a la superficie.

Ambos tomamos tanto aire como podemos y nadamos de vuelta al yate con todas nuestras fuerzas, hay más detrás de nosotros; los grandísimos hijos de puta andan debajo del agua.

Ni siquiera el mar es seguro ahora.

Xxxxxxx

Me dejo caer sobre cubierta, agitada, apenas puedo respirar, he tragado agua de mar y me duelen las extremidades.

-Clarke- Raven me mira con ojos bien abiertos, está preocupada. Lexa me mira con ojos de horror.  
-¿Qué pasa?-.

Nadie dice nada, Raven me señala el muslo izquierdo y me descubro una mordida.

Siento que me mareo, definitivamente esta realidad no me gusta nada. Quisiera regresar a Arkadia, no, quisiera regresar a ese momento en el que me quitaron la tela de la cabeza y vi que era Lexa quien había ordenado mi rescate. Ese hubiera sido el punto de partida para una mejor vida, me la hubiera llevado lejos, lejos de nuestra gente, sólo nosotras.

Sé lo que supone una mordida: estoy infectada.

Me levanto pero Víctor me apunta con su arma.

Lo veo pasar todo lento, y ahí, en la sala del yate veo al mago, sosteniendo una de sus botellas dl alcohol.

Se acerca a mí a velocidad normal, los que se han detenido son los demás.

-Te dije que en otras realidades los muertos volvían a la vida-.  
-Tramposo- Digo enojada.  
-También te dije que Lexa estaría viva-.  
-Me trajiste a una realidad donde también tengo que sobrevivir-.  
-¿Te molesta que sufra por su novio muerto?-.

No digo nada respecto a eso.

-No quiero estar en esta realidad, regrésame; me han mordido ¿No ves?-.  
-Vas a morir-.  
-No si me regresas a mi realidad; regrésame a ese momento en el que me entregaron en Polis-.  
-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, no controlo el tiempo-.

Estoy furiosa, lo tomo del cuello de sus ropas viejas, que parecen de pordiosero más que de terrícola ahora.

Tengo tanta fuerza por el enojo que me produce la frustración que casi puedo empujarlo.

-Bien, está bien- Se sonríe y me obliga a que lo suelte.  
-Ahora- Ordeno. Volteo a ver a los demás que parece que se hubieran congelado –Creí que no controlabas el tiempo-.  
-Controlo el movimiento, estamos actuando tan rápido que piensas que ellos están congelados, la realidad es que se mueven lento, muy, muy lento-.  
-¡Regrésame ahora!- Temo que esto acelere la transformación.  
-Ya sabes que todo tiene un precio y desafortunadamente no te puedo regresar, no sé a dónde irás a parar ahora, pero… Cualquier realidad es mejor a una Clarke muerta ¿no?- Es un tramposo, es un maldito.  
-Dilo-.  
-Es tan ridículo que vas a reírte-.  
-Dilo ya- Le contesto con fastidio.  
-El arma de Víctor-.  
-¿Un arma?-.  
-No tienes idea del valor que tiene en cierta guerra, con esto hasta la podrían ganar-.

No me importa pensar de más, me acerco a él, le quito el arma y voy hacia el hombre que se parece a Gustus.

-Y esta vez sin trampas-.  
-Te prometí que Lexa estaría viva-.  
-Dije sin trampas- Contesto con la mandíbula apretada.  
-Vale, vale, sostén-.

Me da otro muñeco y comienzo a sentir el vacío, el mareo.

Todo es oscuro de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me da el sol en la cara, un solo rayo de luz se cuela por la ventana y me pega directamente en el rostro. Me volteo con enfado y sintiendo en seguida la parte fría de la almohada y las sábanas. Es un colchón cómodo, increíblemente cómodo a decir verdad y descubro que no es aquel en el que dormía en Arkadia y tampoco el que fuera de Lexa en la cueva.

Abro los ojos y me levanto, quedando sentada con las piernas en el pecho y abrazándome las mismas. Observo la habitación: es de paredes blancas con muebles oscuros, las sábanas son color gris y la cobija afelpada es de un gris más oscuro, casi negro.

Las cortinas están abiertas y puedo ver un frondoso árbol de hojas amarillentas y naranjas que se mecen con el viento; en mi buró descansa un reloj digital que anuncia las ocho y media de la mañana y, a juzgar por las tonalidades del follaje estamos en otoño.

Salgo de la cama, veo que llevo puesto un pantaloncillo de franela a cuadros grises, blancos, azules y rojos y una playera blanca. No llevo sostén. En el espejo me observo el cabello despeinado, pero tan limpio como no lo he tenido en las últimas dos realidades.

Me asomo por la ventana, pese a que el árbol me tapa casi toda la visión distingo dos autos, uno es color negro y el otro azul. Noto pues que hay muchos colores oscuros y fríos. No es que me desagraden, pero es seguro que con quien comparto esta casa, es de personalidad fuerte y atractiva.

Todavía no tengo recuerdos de nada, recién despierto mi cerebro no funciona, ni ésta, ni en otra realidad, así soy yo, creo.

Abro el clóset, nunca en toda mi existencia había visto tanta ropa, zapatos, sonrío nada más de saber que esto es mío, apenas llevo dos minutos caminando por la habitación y ya me gusta esta realidad, toco las telas, me gusta cómo se sienten en las yemas de mis dedos y, las huelo.

Un olor me trae un recuerdo, es Lexa, usando esta camisa, una camisa negra de satín. Veo que hay bastante ropa de ese color de un lado y mucha de varios colores del otro, esa es mía.

Si la ropa que está aquí es de Lexa, entonces seguramente esta casa la comparto con ella, y cualquiera de los dos autos lujosos que están en la entrada, es suyo. Sonrío, siento la emoción invadirme de pies a cabeza, como si me hubiesen sumergido en agua fría para despabilarme.

No hay nada más por el momento, un solo recuerdo que me dé una idea de cuál es esta realidad, lo que sucede y con quién. Pero, nada más de saber que ella está conmigo, sin zombis, sin terrícolas, sin nada… eso me hace feliz al instante.

Salgo pues de la habitación, mis pasos se escuchan sobre la duela color gris de esta casa que parece que tiene todas las habitaciones conectadas por muros de concreto y vidrio. De hecho casi todo es de vidrio y me doy cuenta que la privacidad no existe en nuestro hogar, si decidimos tener las persianas arriba, prácticamente cualquiera puede darse una idea de lo que tenemos, principalmente en el frente de la casa.

Las escaleras para la planta baja están a mi derecha, un pasillo angosto compuesto de varias litografías con cuerpos masculinos y femeninos sin rostro, animales, manos. Son mías.

A media escalera me llega el olor a huevos revueltos. Se me abre el apetito en seguida. Veo que a mi izquierda está la sala, con una chimenea en medio que divide el comedor, y atrás, el jardín mediano con grandes árboles que semejan al que está en la entrada, el piso tapizado de hojas amarillentas. La cocina está en subterráneo, unos tres metros debajo del nivel de la entrada de la casa.

Me quedo en el umbral viéndola preparar el desayuno, chifla la melodía que está sonando en el aparato. Un reproductor montado en una bocinita negra que a pesar del tamaño tiene uno de los mejores sonidos que he escuchado nunca. Su pijama es holgada, color azul cielo, y lleva un hoddie gris claro.

Mientras hago esto, a modo de costumbre, lo sé, comienzo a jugar con el anillo que tengo en el dedo del corazón y recuerdo que hace año y medio que nos casamos.

-Huele bien- Rompo el silencio y ella se volea a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Todo lo que cocino huele bien- Sigue con su trabajo y vuelve a darme la espalda. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, nunca lo había hecho así, recargando mi mejilla en su hombro.

En realidad lo he hecho muchas veces y me encanta hacerlo.

Platicamos durante el desayuno y jugamos con nuestros pies bajo la mesa.

-Te noto diferente- La escucho decirme.  
-¿Cómo?-.  
-¿Te acuerdas de… hace ocho meses que me fui por un mes por cuestiones de trabajo?-.  
-Recuerdo que una semana más tarde te extrañaba horrores-.  
-Bueno, cuando regresé, me mirabas de una forma… distinta, te brillaban los ojos diferente, así me ves ahora- Se acerca a mí y me besa los labios. Puedo saborear el café en los suyos.  
-Me gustas, me gustas tantísimo, es todo; hay mañanas en las que al verte no me puedo creer que eres real- Se echa a reír.  
-Eres una cursi- Da un sorbo a su café y se limpia las migas del pan.  
-Nunca tuviste problema-.  
-Ni lo tengo, créeme-.

Me pasa el cabello por detrás de la oreja y me mira, la mirada que me da ahora me recuerda mucho a la Lexa que estaba hincada frente a mí allá en su torre en Polis. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y luego vuelvo en mí al darme cuenta de que esta realidad… en ésta quiero quedarme para siempre.

Xxxxxx

El frío del invierno arrecia, el viento golpea las ventanas y mece con furia las ramas de los árboles que hace una semana que se quedaron sin hojas.

Afuera es seguro que estamos cerca de los cero grados, aquí adentro la calefacción mantiene cada una de las habitaciones con la temperatura perfecta, de modo que puedo estar en shorts y camiseta.

Lexa no ha regresado, ha tenido que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina arreglando unos planos. El original no era suyo, sino de un colega al que despidieron poco después de que el edificio colapsara matando a tres de los constructores.

Así que han sido días pesados para ella y para mí, que la veo poco y por las noches sólo llega a meterse en cama y a caer como piedra.

No me molesta, sé bien que sus energías están agotadas y que hay veces en las que ni siquiera dormir hace que descanse. La abrazo, aunque no se dé cuenta e inconscientemente se acomoda en mi pecho mientras le acaricio el cabello.

Cuando despierto ya se ha marchado.

Somos más viejas ahora, en esta realidad, ella tiene 31 y yo tengo 32, la madurez que noto en su rostro es una que en la realidad original, jamás llegaría a conocerle.

El semblante cansado y preocupado se lo conozco de memoria y me gusta descubrirle nuevas arrugas cuando piensa en tal o cual cosa. No es que tenga muchas, a esta edad apenas y las comisuras de los labios comienzan a marcarse, o en la frente, el camino que se queda por fruncir el ceño.

Yo ocupo mi tiempo dando clases de arte; no, no poseo una galería ni vendo mis pinturas a los mejores postores. Soy maestra en la universidad del estado y, enseño dibujo de la figura humana. Eso es lo que hago, nada interesante en verdad, excepto cuando percibes talento en uno o dos de tus alumnos, ese talento que deslumbra, enorgullece.

Me estoy untando crema en las manos cuando escucho el auto y minutos después la puerta principal se abre. Deja caer las llaves en la mesa y puedo imaginarla quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo. Luego sus pasos en la escalera, esta vez son menos pesados.

Estoy sentada a la orilla de la cama, en un taburete de madera que tenemos para guardar libros. Se queda recargada en la puerta y me sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto al tiempo que le sonrío de vuelta.  
-Arreglamos el problema- Entra a la habitación y va desvistiéndose, dejándolo todo en el piso –Me daré una ducha-.  
-Ok-.

Mientras ella está en la regadera tarareando quién sabe qué canción (le gusta chiflar o tararear) yo enciendo la lap top y doy los últimos retoques para la presentación que proyectaré mañana respecto a las variantes de técnica que conforman el cuerpo humano. Mostrando a Renoir mi favorito y Picasso, el menos.

Sale envuelta en su bata y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

-¿Cerraste las persianas?- Pregunto sin levantar la vista y reajustándome los lentes.  
-Sí-.

Se deja caer en mi lado del colchón y baja lentamente la tapa de portátil.

Debo decir, que de su rostro me gusta todo: la forma, los pómulos, el color de sus ojos, sus labios carnosos, pero sus dientes… esos dientes que son el conjunto de una sonrisa maravillosa… yo creo que nunca me voy a cansar de verla sonreír porque anteriormente era algo extraño, casi ajeno a ella.

Me quita pues el aparato de las piernas y baja las cobijas hasta mis rodillas. Yo la observo a ella, mientras su mirada recorre mi torso, la cadera y hasta los muslos.

-Lindos shorts-.  
-Los escogiste tú-.  
-Siempre he tenido buen gusto- Si hay algo que tiene Lexa, es esa "modestia".  
-Por eso te casaste conmigo- Pero en "modestia" le gano yo.

Se inclina para besarme, una de sus manos se ajusta a mi cintura y la otra detiene su peso en el colchón. Una de las mías se aferra a su brazo, la otra le jala el cabello de la nuca. Gime en mi boca.

Le abro la bata y la dejamos caer a su cintura; en su brazo hace falta el tatuaje y también en su espalda. Pero sé que al bajar al hueso de su cadera, veré un León geométrico. Fuimos juntas, la tomé de la mano la hora y media de tortura en la que se retorcía de dolor y se le erizaba la piel.

Está encima de mí y abro las piernas, poniendo mis talones en su baja espalda. Hacía bastante que no intimábamos, o, al menos así lo sentí. De modo que ahora que me besa y me acaricia, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la ha extrañado mi cuerpo.

No hace falta más, estoy tan húmeda que no puedo esperar.

Yo misma bajo los shorts, pero su cuerpo me impide que lleguen hasta mis rodillas siquiera, así que se detiene y se hinca, quitándomelos sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Ver el deseo en los suyos es por demás erótico, hay cosas que descubro, que comprendo nuevas y familiares y explotaré de sensaciones y emociones por reconocerlo todo y sentirlo como si fuese la primera vez.

Me besa el cuello, acaricia el interior de mi muslo; puedo oler el shampoo en su cabello y el olor del gel lavanda que usa para tallarse el cuerpo.

(insertar the xx angels)

Baja beso por beso hasta mi clavícula, por encima y en medio de mis senos, por en medio hasta el ombligo, hasta donde apenas me crece el vello púbico, hacia el hueso de mi cadera donde me da un mordisco y baja al lateral de mi muslo. Tengo la piel erizada, el cuerpo ardiendo, la respiración acelerada y las ganas a flor de piel.

Me gusta que juegue conmigo, que se tome su tiempo, que me acaricie cuanto quiera y me bese diez veces más. El Foreplay es un deleite si es con ella. Hoy tiene ganas de dominarme, y voy a dejarme porque necesito más de esta faceta suya donde es más poderosa que quien antes fuera Wanheda.

Me voltea pues y siento su pubis en mis nalgas, sus senos en mi espalda. Tiene una mano levantándome la cara del mentón y siento que me muerde fuerte el hombro, me quejo, pero más que de dolor, de ansias. De ansias de que me lleve al vacío y de vuelta cuantas veces quiera.

Siento sus besos en mi espalda y cómo se restriega en mi piel. Con fuerza vuelve a girarme y entonces me toca. Ahora está donde realmente la necesitaba, el lugar preciso para explotar como si estuviera yo hecha de fuegos artificiales.

Termino exhausta, me tiemblan las piernas y los brazos y siento que no puedo mantenerme consciente por mucho tiempo. Algo estuvo distinto, hubo mayor energía, pasión, ganas. La sentí con ganas de envolverme en su puño, de proclamarme suya aunque es cosa que a ninguna de las dos nos gusta.

Estoy boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, intentando que mi ritmo cardiaco vuelva a la normalidad, ella cerca de mí, de lado, con su nariz rozándome el brazo, puedo sentir las cosquillas y su respiración cálida que es menos rápida que la mía.

-Me han dado el día de mañana-.  
-Te refieres a que en tres horas no tendrás que levantarte para ir a trabajar- Explico yo.  
-No vayas tú- Siento que se pega más a mí cuerpo y comienza a acariciarme el vientre.  
-Debo exponer-.  
-Manda la presentación a sus correos-.  
-Eso me haría una maestra muy irresponsable- Me acaricia la cara y detrás de la oreja.  
-OK, entonces prefieres estar rodeada de alumnos… y yo que pretendía no salir de la cama en todo el día y olvidarme de la ropa- Le sonrío sin abrir aún los ojos.  
-Mandaré la presentación-.

Su respuesta es un beso en mi hombro, le doy la espalda, se pega a mí y dejo que sea ella quien me envuelva.

Xxxxxx

El mago se me olvida, no vuelvo a pensar en él. La realidad en la que he caído es prácticamente perfecta; soy consciente de que la perfección es un ideal, por ende no existe. Pero me encuentro feliz a su lado, conociéndola de modos que en aquella otra realidad me fueron negados por una bala perdida.

A ambas nos gusta el olor a lluvia, aunque ¿a quién no? Detesta la cajeta pero ama el chocolate, prefiere el café sin azúcar, su color favorito es el negro, llora con películas donde las mascotas mueren. Fuera de eso, prefiere las de terror. De zombis de preferencia.

-Creo que yo sobreviviría a un apocalipsis zombi- La escucho decirme una noche en la que estoy recargada en su pecho y vemos una película del tema –Sería genial estar en uno- Me sonrío.  
-Sí creo que sobrevivirías, no creo que te guste estar en uno-.  
-Quién sabe- Debate.  
-No discutas-.  
-Pero…-.  
-No- La callo con un beso en la quijada.

Sí, es emocionante, con la adrenalina corriendo por las venas más veces que no. Pero, si se diera una mínima idea del desgaste, del peligro a cada momento… no pensaría que es genial.

Tenemos poco en común y lo que sí, es tan importante que siento que nos acerca más y más con cada día que pasa.

No puedo creerme más enamorada, mas en paz con esta vida que estoy viviendo. Una realidad donde puedo abrazar a mi padre y llamarlo cada vez que me dé la gana sólo para escuchar su voz. Una en donde mi madre no me juzga por mis acciones.

Lincoln está vivo, pero contrario a salir con Octavia, sale con Raven. Octavia por otro lado, no vive aquí, se ha mudado al otro extremo del planeta por cuestiones de trabajo. Bellamy es gay. Sí, leyeron bien, muy gay.

Sí, es una vida que me llena, me pone contenta, me sosiega.

Xxxxxx

Los árboles pues, comienzan a llenarse de hojas verdes, tan hermosas que el mundo se colma de todo, canto de pájaros, insectos felices, cielos azules; me gusta porque así puedo pasar tiempo en el patio trasero donde tenemos una mesita en la que me siento a leer mientras escucho el murmullo del viento que se cuela por entre las ramas.

Es música, y a mí siempre me ha gustado.

Hoy por la noche tenemos una reunión con colegas míos y de Lexa. Los esperamos a partir de las siete de la noche y hemos puesto esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por ser las mejores anfitrionas; no hay un motivo especial, excepto el de juntarnos a pasar un buen rato.

Se ve preciosa y vuelvo a dame cuenta de lo hermoso que es su cabello, casi lo envidio; me gusta tanto tenerlo entre mis dedos, acariciarlo hasta que se queda dormida sobre mis piernas.

Raven y Lincoln. No me acostumbro; cruzan la puerta de entrada y ella se abalanza sobre mí para envolverme en un fuerte abrazo. En esta realidad somos mejores amigas y nos contamos todos los secretos. TODOS, conozco el nombre y rostro de la única chica con la que se acostó en la universidad. Lincoln desconoce dicho detalle.

La reunión, compuesta por veinte o treinta personas, transcurre normal y tranquila, con risas aquí y allá, botellas de tinto vaciándose, canciones sonando agradablemente.

Bajo a la cocina por más dips, y, cuando voy de regreso vislumbro que el meñique de Lexa se suelta del meñique de Costia. Pienso que he visto mal, que al tenerlas lejos de mí y yo al haber pasado la mirada apenas, imaginé cosas. Como cuando crees ver una sombra por el rabillo del ojo y al enfocar descubres que no es nada.

Sin embargo la situación me deja intranquila y me mantengo alerta de cualquier señal que puedan darme; mi intuición siempre ha sido buena y una mala espina es, generalmente, acertada.

Lexa gira entorno a mí el resto de la noche. Lo que hace que olvide al final, aquel incidente. Me besa en los labios, me toma la mano, procura que mi copa no se vacíe y yo le hago cariños en el cabello cuando podemos estar juntas platicando con tal o cual.

La casa se queda sola, cerramos las puertas del jardín y apagamos la música, me siento exhausta, soñolienta, con ganas de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada y no saber nada más. Subo las escaleras y Lexa viene detrás de mí.

-Fue una buena noche- Me dice.  
-Lo fue- Se nota en mi voz que estoy cansada.  
-Promete que nos levantaremos tarde-.  
-Es un hecho-.

Al llegar a la habitación nos sentamos cada una en su lado de la cama, botamos zapatos y ropa, quedamos en ropa interior, nos metemos bajo las sábanas y dormimos.

Xxxxxx

Los papeles sobre la mesa son la prueba fehaciente de que esto está por terminar y no hay peor cosa que retirarse cuando estás aún tan enamorado.

Yo estoy enamorada, dispuesta a cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Pero ¿Qué hay por hacer cuando el amor es lo que falta?

¿Recuerdan esa mala espina?

Sí, fue real. Acertada.

No hubo infidelidad, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo; entrelazar los meñiques no es infidelidad ¿O sí?

Una tarde me esperó sentada en la sala y cuando llegué puso las cartas sobre la mesa. Me contó que poco a poco y sin esperarlo, fue enamorándose de Costia. La convivencia diaria, los viajes en equipo. Todo fue acomodándose para que ellas se unieran y nosotras nos separáramos.

Su muerte sin duda fue uno de los dolores más fuertes de aquella vida, pero sabía que se había ido de mi lado amándonos las dos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. El divorcio, por otro lado… sí, el corazón se me rompe cuando firmo y pongo el punto final. Creo que es más doloroso porque lo que es verdad, es que ha dejado de amarme, ya no somos más la pareja casi perfecta, mi sueño hecho realidad. Su corazón, sus ganas, sus ansias… ahora son de otra persona; de Costia.

De ahora en adelante esa sonrisa que me encanta, la verá ella, el cabello despeinado de primera hora de la mañana, sus silbidos, sus tarareos. Las sorpresas de cada mes, los detalles de aniversario. El perfume, las caricias, los besos, los gemidos.

Lexa pasó a ser de Costia sin darme cuenta.

Qué forma tan cruel de que se te rompa el corazón. Perderla cuando sientes que la amas más que nunca.

Cierro el folder, no me atrevo a mirarla a la cara, es más, no quiero estar más aquí, las dos en el mismo despacho de abogados. Trago saliva para obligarme a no llorar. Tengo la mirada gacha y el alma se me ha escapado del cuerpo.

-Clarke, yo…- Levanto la mano para pedirle que calle; lo hace.  
-¿Es todo?- Pregunto a mi abogado. Mientras asiente me levanto de la silla y me largo de ahí tan pronto como puedo.

Xxxxxx

No soporto más esta casa que está tan llena de recuerdos de nosotras, la he puesto en venta, las cosas están ya empacadas y me bebo una botella entera, siento el tinto correr por mi garganta. Estoy ebria y he llorado toda la tarde.

Se me va el aire.

-Es de mala educación no compartir- Apenas escucho su voz, sé de quién se trata.  
-¿no tienes otras frases? Comienzas a parecerme aburrido- Me limpio la nariz con el dorso de mi mano y lo veo, borroso, claro, no miento cuando digo que estoy ebria.  
-Soy un tipo simple-.  
-Y yo una mujer de poca paciencia-.  
-Quería esperar otros ocho meses antes de venir a verte- Dice, yo le acerco la botella que recién abrí –Pero el dolor fue tan fuerte que me harté, lo escuchaba como si me zumbaran millones de abejas en el oído. ¿Dolió más? ¿No es así?- Asiento.  
-Qué estupidez venir a una realidad donde un día te ama con toda el alma y al siguiente te cambia por Costia, la novia muerta en aquella otra realidad-.  
-No todas las realidades son mejores-.  
-Te has esforzado por mandarme a las más horribles-.  
-Es cuestión de suerte-.  
-Vete a la mierda- Le digo mientras lo miro con desprecio.  
-Bueno ¿Te quedas o te vas? En esta quizás puedas recuperarla, re enamorarla. O, irte y arriesgarte de nuevo-.

Lo pienso.

¿Recuperarla? Podría, pero…

-Pero sigues esperando la realidad que se acomode y donde no sufras de más- Me lee la mente.  
-¿Qué quieres?-.  
-¿Te digo la frase o nos vamos al grano?-.  
-Al puto grano- Siento los ojos pesados, me arden, la nariz la tengo tapada de tanto llorar.  
-Una biblia-.  
-No jodas-.  
-Es el mejor lavado de cerebro…-.  
-No tengo una-.  
-Pero puedes conseguir una-.  
-Sí- Hago por pararme y caigo sobre el sofá –Mañana, cuando pueda pararme-.  
-Puedo esperar hasta mañana- Me sonríe -Bien; antes de que llegues a la décima realidad, verás que hay mil formas de romperte el corazón, miles de ser feliz, de probar un pastel, de beberte una cerveza, de sobrevivir-.

Lo ignoro, me acuesto y pongo mi antebrazo sobre la frente para cubrirme la luz.

-Lárgate-. Digo entre dientes. Y sé que se ha ido cuando la habitación se queda a oscuras.


	4. Chapter 4

'Te vemos a las ocho'. Sebastian.

Miro el reloj, son las seis y media y apenas estoy metiendo la llave en la perilla de la puerta del departamento donde vivo, por cierto, sola.

Sebastian es mi hermano, tan rubio como yo, sólo que con ojos verdes, que heredó de mi padre. Siempre me han gustado sus manos y su mirada bondadosa. Podrían pensar que tuvimos la infancia que todos los hermanos comparten: llena de peleas y diferencias, de celos sobre la atención de nuestros padres. La realidad es que siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo.

Es más viejo que yo por un año, "viejo" porque ambos estamos en el final de nuestros veintes. Y, en esta época con todo el asunto de los Millenials, créanme que los treinta sí pueden ser los nuevos veinte. Y mucho mejores, a pesar de las responsabilidades adultas; tienes dinero para ir a donde quieres ir, puedes comprarte lo que se te antoja y pese a la edad, aún puedes darte el lujo de un fin de semana de desvelo y mucho alcohol. El cuerpo, aunque se cansa más que hace ocho años, aún soporta el uso rudo.

Sí, las resacas son de ley ¿pero quién nos quita las experiencias vividas?

Lo amo, no sabría qué hacer sin él, no todos tenemos la fortuna de tener a nuestro mejor amigo en nuestro hermano, es difícil. Incluso lo creo más guapo que yo, con su barba perfecta y el hoyuelo que tiene en el medio. A veces temía que mis novias bisexuales fuesen a cambiarme por él. Y suena estúpido, pero aparte es mucho más carismático.

Creo que siento eso porque mis padres siempre lo elevaron más que a mí. Ya sé ya sé, no debo culpar a mis padres pos mis inseguridades… pero… bueno…

Conoció a alguien (vive en Chicago) y viene a presentárnosla; para nosotros es todo un cotilleo porque nunca quiso mandarnos fotografías ni hablarnos mucho de ella, no sabemos su nombre, su edad, el color de su cabello, nada. Decía que hasta que estuviera seguro la traería.

Y es que a él (como a mí) le encanta, o para el caso, encantaba, ir de mujer en mujer sin compromisos. Hasta que la conoció.

Así que, a pesar de mi cansancio, de las ganas de meterme a la ducha y luego a la cama, debo más bien, hacer lo primero y luego ponerme ropa más adecuada para el asunto. Por fin hemos de saber quién es aquella que ha logrado aplacar a Sebastian.

Iremos a cenar a casa de mis padres y, conociendo a Abby, la mesa estará repleta de platillos elaborados que seguro le han tomado todo el día.

Sé que debo ir formal, pero tampoco quiero verme exagerada, así que dejo los vestidos a un lado y me visto con una blusa azul, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas de tacón –no tan alto-. Me dejo el cabello suelto, ondulándolo, me pongo un poco de sombras y un labial claro con gloss.

'Más vale que te apures, estamos por llegar y no quiero estar solo con ellos'-. Sebastian.

Sonrío, claro, comenzarán con el bombardeo de preguntas que se ponen a cada paso más incómodas para ambos, ella será interrogada sobre su familia, lo que estudia, sus planes a futuro y quizás, sobre su adolescencia. Mi padre dice que cómo la has llevado habla mucho de una persona. Yo digo que esa época es la que menos lo hace, pues estás en un momento gris, ni tú mismo te reconoces.

Estoy curiosa, no puedo negarlo, me comen las ansias de verla por fin y saber cómo es su rostro, si es tan guapa como dice él que es, si es más alta que yo, o el color de su piel, su voz, si me caerá bien. Tengo miedo de no aprobarla, de mirarla como intrusa.

Suspiro cuando llego al descansillo de la casa, adentro escucho risas y me gusta reconocer que están contentos. Timbro, tengo llaves, pero las he dejado en el departamento, así que espero a que alguno de ellos me abra y me pregunte dónde me he dejado las llaves y si no las he perdido de nuevo.

Abre mi padre y me sonríe al verme, me acerco a él, nos abrazamos y me besa la coronilla.

-¿Llegué muy tarde?- le pregunto con un tono de voz más bajo.  
-Apenas por unos minutos, no te preocupes-.  
-El tráfico fue una pesadilla-.  
-Dije que no te preocupes-. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos de nuevo. Esperando que mi madre no salga con algo nuevo para criticarme.

Los escucho charlar en la sala, ella ríe junto con mi hermano y me pongo nerviosa, ni siquiera sé por qué, quiero dar una buena impresión, quiero llevarme bien con la mujer que lo más probable es que termine siendo parte de la familia. Supongo que si ha dado el paso de presentarla, es porque en poco tiempo se comprometerán. Si lo conozco bien, puede ser que ya hasta hubiese comprado anillo de compromiso.

Está de espaldas a mí y en cuanto me escuchan entrar mi hermano voltea y se levanta para abrazarme fuerte y levantarme del suelo para darme un par de vueltas.

-Mírate, ya te ves vieja- Se ríe de mí.  
-Qué puedo decir de ti, que tienes un año más-.

Entonces se hace a un lado y detrás de él aparece su novia. Poco más alta que yo, de cabello castaño, ondulado natural, ojos verdes y piel… podría decirse que trigueña. Labios carnosos, manos largas, flaca pero de caderas interesantes. Trago saliva y palidezco.

-Clarke, te presento a Lexa- Ella me sonríe y me estira la mano para estrecharla, pero estoy tan impresionada que moverme me parece imposible. No he podido ni parpadear. En un segundo las palmas de las manos me están sudando y el corazón me martillea con fuerza.  
-¿Clarke?- Pregunta mi madre, de modo que su voz me saca del trance y me obligo a cambiar de cara y recuperar el color para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo extraña que estoy siendo.

En seguida pienso en el hombre de la magia. No sé si lo odio más que las últimas dos vidas.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva.

-Lexa, hola, al fin te conozco- Me sonríe con alivio.  
-Igualmente; Sebastian habla de ti todo el tiempo- Agacho la mirada y me limpio las manos en los jeans.  
-Bueno, es porque me admira- Bromeo, intentando romper la tensión que siento en cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

Durante la cena, que consistió en pato, puré de papá, ensalada, espárragos y elote dulce, mis padres se comportaron por primera vez en la vida. No hicieron preguntas que les resultaran incómodas a Sebastian y a Lexa y por supuesto no empezaron a decirme que si seguía soltera era porque no había encontrado aún a un buen hombre. Si bien saben que no busco a un hombre, sino a una mujer.

Lo único que pude conocer de ella, de esta versión de Lexa es que estudió economía, que tiene veintisiete, dos hermanos mayores, sus padres están divorciados y es alérgica al maíz. Jamás en la vida había conocido a alguien que fuese alérgico al maíz, al chocolate sí, a los mariscos, las nueces o cacahuates ¿Pero algo como eso? Nunca.

Les juro que no podía ni mirarla, que… cuando era mi turno de hablar y sentía su mirada sobre mí, lo primero que quería hacer era subir corriendo las escaleras y esconderme bajo mi cama y no salir de ahí. He estado tan incómoda que no pude comer tanto quería (pues moría de hambre).

Lo que estoy haciendo sin pensármelo dos veces es beber y beber, y el tinto va en bajada más por mí que por nadie más.

-¿Estás bien?- me susurra mi hermano al oído mientras estamos sentados en la sala escuchando a mi padre sobre sus aventuras en Brasil.  
-Sí- Finjo lo mejor que puedo, pero él sabe que nunca he sido demasiado buena en esconder mis emociones. Éstas insisten en ser más que transparentes en mi rostro, es para mí, casi imposible fingir que no estoy enojada, preocupada o abochornada.

Y en este momento no sé ni siquiera cómo es mi cara pero debe de ser más que obvio que algo me pasa.

-¿Tienes que estar en otro lado?-.  
-¿Mmm?  
-Estás moviendo la pierna como desesperada ¿Es el tiempo lo que te preocupa?- Le sonrío.  
-No, claro que no; no sé… no te preocupes-.

Al pasar la noche pretendo estar lo más lejos de ella, verla lo menos posible, sin embargo lo que me es imposible es no oler su perfume pues éste ha impregnado toda la sala y si no es que la casa entera. No estoy a salvo de ella.

El reloj de cuerda que cuelga de la pared anuncia las doce con ese característico sonido lúgubre que al menos a mí, me gusta tanto.

Me descubro con sueño, la excusa perfecta para irme de ahí. Mañana tengo que ir un par de horas a la oficina y si no quiero ir cual zombi, lo mejor es que me vaya ya a la cama. Se hace un silencio, sabiendo que estamos cansados y que es mejor que dejemos la velada. Su viaje de cuatro horas los habrá cansado, eso es seguro.

-Bien…- digo mientras me voy levantando y buscando mis cosas, la bolsa y las llaves del auto –Es hora de irme, mañana debo ir a la oficina-.  
-Pero es sábado- La escucho decirme, ¡cuánto me gusta su voz!. Y aunque quiero ignorarla por completo, me giro hacia ella y le sonrío mientras suspiro.  
-Lo sé, pero sólo será por un par de horas-.  
-Ah menos mal, podrás volver y tomar una siesta-.  
-Sí, eso espero-.  
-Bueno, las camas ya están preparadas- Dice mi madre y mi hermano me mira con cara de ayuda.  
-Clarke y yo quedamos que lo pasaríamos con ella- Oh no.  
-¿Ah sí?- Mi madre me mira.  
-Eh…-.  
-Lo acordamos esta tarde…-.  
-Sí- Respondo sin más.

Es porque yo tengo un departamento con dos habitaciones (donde dormirán ellos) y esta casa tiene seis, donde tendrían que dormir separados.

Pensarlo me pone la piel de gallina y me amarga la boca. Pienso en ella, en ese día en el que sucedió lo que estábamos las dos ansiando con fuerzas… recuerdo su respiración, su forma de gemir, de tocar, de besar…

Y pensar que eso pueda suceder en mi departamento pero ella haciéndolo con mi hermano es… más que incómodo, no hay palabras.

Permanezco en silencio el resto de la despedida, lamiéndome los labios de cuando en cuando.

-Nos iremos en ambos coches, te sigo- Me dice Sebastian cuando estamos en la acera. Trae un Spark rentado color negro.

Me subo y enciendo el coche y me sobresalto cuando escucho que abren la puerta, volteo y la veo, se agacha y tiene la mano derecha sostenida en la puerta.

-Me mandó para hacerte compañía; dice que no debes viajar sola-.  
-Lo he hecho por mucho tiempo- No se le borra la sonrisa.  
-Bueno, hoy no- Se sube, cierra la puerta y se pone el cinturón.

Perfecto, media hora de viaje con ella a mi lado y sin poder hacer nada. No sé ni siquiera qué platicarle. Pongo música, Of Monster and Men suena y la escucho cantarla por lo bajo.

-¿Sabías que amo esa banda?- Me dice  
-Es mi favorita- decimos al mismo tiempo y volteamos a vernos.

Me sonrojo en seguida ¿Recuerdan que no puedo ocultar mis emociones? Bien, mi cara de tomate me ha delatado, vuelvo la mirada al frente y me aferro tan fuerte al volante que creo que lo voy a doblar.

-Y entonces… no tienes pareja-.  
-No-.  
-No te preocupes, yo… o sea tu hermano me ha contado y… no soy de esas personas encerradas en su mente de dos por dos que… ven eso como algo… antinatural- Su voz es nerviosa.

Algo que descubro por fin y por primera vez, sonrío nada más de imaginar a Heda Lexa titubeando frente a su cónclave.

-Ah, gracias a las diosas, me ahorraste el bochorno de lanzarte fuera del coche- La escucho soltar una carcajada. Y nada más de lo que escucho me sonrío de oreja a oreja. Me siento tan natural a su lado. No es mía, pero al menos no estamos en un holocausto zombi y no me ha dejado por Costia.

¿Podría quedarme en esta realidad a pesar de desearla y saber que es quizá, la futura esposa de mi hermano?

-Así como cuenta Sebastian que eres, creo que sí abrirías la puerta y me botarías incluso con el auto en marcha-.  
-¿Cómo cuenta Sebastian?-.  
-Dice que tienes pantalones, incluso más que él-.  
-¿Eso dijo?-.  
-Sí, casi creo que eres una amazona- Me encojo de hombros.  
-No sé si yo me describiría así-.  
-¿Cómo lo harías entonces?- Buena pregunta.  
-No lo sé- Realmente no tengo respuesta.

Vuelve el silencio, ahora suena Slow Life y a pesar del sonido de los coches que nos pasan en sentido contrario y la música, comienzo a sentirme nerviosa por quién sabe qué vez en la noche. Suspiro. No puedo tenerla en mi departamento, durmiendo con mi hermano, no quiero.

Aprieto los dientes.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás soltera?-.

¿En esta vida? Hago memoria, dos años. Y, curiosamente fue Octavia quien me dejó.

-Dos años-.  
-Fue difícil entonces ¿no?-.  
-¿Cómo?-.  
-Bueno, hay personas que duran mucho tiempo solteras porque no han superado a su ex, como si de cierto modo pensaran que no habrá alguien mejor y prefieren no perder el tiempo- Hago una mueca.  
-Creo que son muchas cosas, no sólo esa, puede ser que te has acostumbrado tanto a tu soledad que ya no sabes cómo funcionar en pareja, quizás no te interesa y sí, también puede ser que muy en el fondo, sigues esperando a esa que decidió irse, o sigues sanando sin que te des cuenta- Callo para poner atención al cambio de carril –Yo no sé en cuál estoy-.

Y es que hasta antes de hacerme la pregunta, no había reconocido que Octavia fue quien me rompió el corazón hace de hecho, más de dos años.

Había reconocido otros aspectos de mi vida, pero esa memoria no me había venido a la cabeza.

¿Importa?

Antes importaba debo admitirlo, e importó por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora se siente distinto, el aspecto de mi vida que me preocupa y me remueve es tener a Lexa, novia de mi hermano, en el asiento del copiloto.

-Supongo que no es algo que deba quitarte el sueño, sólo es y ya; es probable que no haya llegado la correcta aún y bien dicen que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado- Me quedo callada, pero echo la pregunta menos correcta entonces. Así, sin pensármelo dos veces la vomito.  
-¿Y qué si ya la encontré pero no puedo tenerla?- Hace por contestar y luego vuelve a cerrar la boca. Me siento nerviosa, espero que ella no sepa leerme como lo hace mi hermano, que no tenga ese don, que mis emociones 'Transparentes' no me delaten frente a Lexa.  
-¿Por qué?-.  
-¿Por qué, qué?- Estoy tan nerviosa que no capto su pregunta y prefiero contestarla con otra.  
-¿Por qué no puedes tenerla?-.

Vuelvo a guardar silencio para girar a la izquierda.

-Ah… pues… digamos que… es feliz con alguien más-.  
-¿Le atraes aunque sea un poco?- Sonrío, más de nervios que cualquier otra cosa.  
-No creo-.  
-No crees, pero no lo has comprobado ¿Cierto?- No quiero seguir hablando del tema, pero no sé cómo cortar la conversación sin hacerla sentir mal, sin hacerle pensar que me está incomodando.

Y bueno, sí me está incomodando, pero es toda esta situación.

Comienzo a desear que esto termine.

Pero una vez más, ella es feliz, está viva y mi vida, aunque un tanto desastre, otro tanto de soledad, mucho de altibajo… bueno, como dije, es por mucho, la mejor realidad de las tres.

-No puedo comprobarlo porque no debo ni quiero entrometerme en relaciones cimentadas, si es, será, y si no, pues… ni hablar-.  
-¿Crees que las cosas llegarán a tocar a tu puerta? Clarke, tienes que ir a por ellas-. Escucharla decir mi nombre de esta manera, con su acento de Illinois, tan extraño, marcado, quién sabe si a ratos molesto; no para mí, que tenga el acento que tenga seguirá siendo perfecta.  
-Por el momento debo decir que no haré nada para obtenerlo; quizás después…- Claro que ese quizás después es una mentira. Quiero que deje el tema para no seguir con eso cuando bajemos del coche, estamos a punto de llegar al edificio y no quiero que Sebastian lo sepa.

Mi hermano baja ambas maletas y yo los guío al número 17, segundo piso.

Vuelvo a tomar valor antes de abrirles la puerta, los estoy llevando a mi hogar, mi santuario. Y, por muchos deseos que tenga de que la situación fuese diferente y Lexa esté conmigo en mi habitación, la realidad será otra.

Les acomodo pues la cama, que tenía sin sábanas, y saco de armario un par de almohadas, considerando en mi mente, imaginando, que sólo usarán una.

Comienzo a sentir cosas que me incomodan, que no quiero sentir y no me hacen bien.

-Ve a dormir- Me dice Sebastian –Mañana te levantas temprano; nosotros veremos la televisión un rato-.

Los tengo sentados en el sillón de la sala, la televisión a mi espalda. Él le pasa el brazo por los hombros y ella se acurruca en su pecho.

-Sí… claro, me voy; no hagan mucho ruido- Y lo digo en serio. Doy un paso hacia mi habitación cuando lo escucho decirme:  
-Mi beso de buenas noches, hermanita- Se hace el chistoso, pero es verdad, lo besaba en la mejilla a él y a mis padres cada noche antes de irme a la cama.

Me regreso a regañadientes, sabiendo que no será un beso sólo para él, sino también para Lexa.

Su barba me pica, pero sentir la mejilla de ella es… trago saliva, conteniendo estas ansias de cambiar la condenada historia.

-Buenas noches- Digo sin girarme a verlos, no puedo más con sus cuerpos tan cerca.

Sobra decir que tardé horas en dormir.

xxxxxx

Por la mañana al irme, la casa está tranquila y silencia; a las siete por supuesto que no esperaba verlos levantados preparando el desayuno, y yo prefiero hacerlo fuera a tener que topármelos.

De hecho, espero que para cuando regrese, se hayan ido de paseo, a visitar a cualquier familiar, que se hayan largado a cualquier lugar.

Necesito un respiro de todo esto, y eso que no ha pasado ni un día… no puedo imaginarme en una realidad donde Lexa es mi cuñada y el amor de mi vida al a vez.

Me paso por la cafetería para ordenarme un capuccino mediano y comprarme un panecillo de canela. Espero poder relajarme y distraerme en el par de horas de trabajo.

Tengo las manos ocupadas, de modo que no puedo abrir la puerta con ellas, así que me giro y la empujo con la cadera, al volverme de frente choco con alguien, nada más y nada menos que Octavia.

-Hola- dice cuando no me muevo.  
-Hola- Respondo; identificando que ya no me tiemblan las piernas ni quiero hincarme para que regrese conmigo.  
-¿Cómo estás?-.  
-Bien… ¿Y tú?-.  
-Bien…- me mira sin parpadear, puedo sentir su mirada atravesándome por completo –Escucha… yo… te he extra…-.  
-Voy tarde para trabajar…- La interrumpo sin saber bien por qué, no quiero escucharla decir algo que deseé por tanto y que ahora ya no importa; nada importa excepto quien seguro sigue durmiendo sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados… con Sebastian.

Me hago a un lado y emprendo la caminata, pasos rápidos; llevo las llaves en uno de los dedos de mi mano izquierda y sólo es cuestión de apretar un botón para abrir la puerta, pero fallo, apenas me están temblando las manos.

-Te ayudo- Es ella. Quisiera decirle que no, pero es muy tarde, lo ha hecho.  
-Gracias- Evito verla a la cara.  
-¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? ¿Ir a verte?-.  
-Octavia, mi hermano está en la ciudad y, está quedándose conmigo, no tengo tiempo de…-.  
-A las dos se verá con Lincoln… ¿Crees que puedas… recibirme a esa hora?-.  
-No sé… no lo sé- Sigo sin verla, tengo la mirada al frente.  
-Por favor-.  
-¿Te llamo? Ahorita no puedo pensar en esto… esto ya es demasiado, me abrumaría más…- Tiene la cara consternada, sé que no entiende nada, pero no me importa. No voy a explicárselo. Hago por cerrar la puerta y no me deja.  
-Por favor- Suplica.  
-Octavia, se me hace tarde-.

Suspira y suelta la puerta, dejando que me marche.

Xxxxxxx

Lo que parecía una visita de fin de semana se extiende a dos semanas, es decir que he tenido que verlos derramando miel nueve días (sí, aún les quedan vacaciones).

Podrían pensar que he aprovechado el tiempo para conocer más a Lexa, permitirle conocerme. Sinceramente los he evitado la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta Lexa?- Me interroga Sebastian. ¿No gustarme? Ojalá.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- Discutimos en voz baja mientras ella se encuentra en la ducha.  
-No has estado con nosotros, casi no conversas con ella, ni la miras… me ha preguntado si te cae mal-.  
-No me cae mal, Sebastian- Abro el refrigerador y saco una cerveza.  
-¿Entonces?-.  
-¿Entonces qué?-.  
-¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Comienzo a ver que se molesta.  
-No es nada, he tenido días difíciles y Octavia me buscó…- Bueno, no es que les esté mintiendo por completo.  
-No…- Me señala con el dedo, advirtiéndome de no regresar, de no hacer nada que incluya a Octavia. El 'no' me lo di a mí misma desde el día que me la encontré en la cafetería.  
-No te preocupes…-.

Xxxxxx

Regreso de mi caminata por el parque; son las cinco de la tarde y Sebastian me había dicho que saldría con Murphy a las cuatro, así que espero encontrar un poco de paz en el departamento, de soledad, espero distraerme con cualquier cosa, una de mis películas favoritas, un disco que no escucho desde hace muchos años, lo que sea.

Sí, hay silencio, así que asumo que se han ido los dos. Me dejo caer sobre el sofá y cierro los ojos, pongo el dorso de mi mano sobre mi frente y siento el sudor.

-Carajo- digo en voz alta –Maldita sea-.  
-¿Todo bien?- Me sobresalto, abro los ojos y me siento en un segundo. Lexa –Perdóname, te asusté, no era… no era mi intención ¿Estás bien?-.  
-Sí- Digo apenas. Me levanto, quitándome la abrazadera donde llevo el iPod y queriendo ir al baño a darme una ducha.  
-¿Clarke?- Cierro los ojos y me detengo, pero no volteo. Odio la forma como dice mi nombre, la odio por todo lo que me hace sentir -¿Hice o dije algo que te molestara?- Aprieto fuerte los párpados y tomo el valor para girarme.  
-No- Respondo cuando estamos frente a frente, a una distancia más que considerable, por supuesto.  
-Conversamos muy bien camino al departamento, aquella noche cuando veníamos de casa de tus padres… y, no sé, temo que mi conversación te fastidió-.  
-La conversación estuvo bien, como dices-.

Me acerco un poco, sólo para darle la confianza y el mensaje de: no pasa nada.

Pero entonces ella se acerca más.

-No me quieres con Sebastian ¿No es así?- Le sonrío…  
-No…- Se me atoran las palabras ahí y ella sube la mirada a la mía, pensando que me detendría ahí, en ese 'no' –No seas ridícula, si hay alguien con quien quiero que estés es con él, lo conozco, sé lo que es, cómo es, te preferiría con él antes que con nadie-.

Y dicho esto, no hay forma de convencerla de que lo piense de otra forma, tiene el ceño fruncido, las interrogantes formándose de a veinte por segundo en su cabeza.

Ya no puedo hablar más, ni quiero. Estoy cagándola en grande.

-No entiendo…- Se acerca más.  
-Me refiero a que… los dos son perfectos juntos, me gustas para él-.  
-Oh- Responde y agacha de nuevo la mirada –por un momento pensé que…- Y ahí se detiene. Hacemos silencio.  
-¿Que, qué?-.  
-Nada, no es nada- Se echa el cabello tras la oreja.

Estamos incómodas.

-Me daré un baño ¿Ok? Todo está bien- Nada en realidad, pero eso es cosa mía. Doy media vuelta.  
-¿Clarke?- Vuelvo a detenerme en seco.

Me volteo cuando no dice más.

Y al voltearme se acerca y me besa.

Me quedó en shock al principio y no correspondo, de modo que se aleja apenada y se cubre la cara. Y sin saber de dónde tomo el descaro para hacerlo, le quito las manos del rostro y la beso de vuelta. Me toma de la espalda y me acerca tanto a su cuerpo que siento que me ha deseado tanto como yo a ella desde el día que nos vimos en casa de mis padres.

El beso se vuelve intenso, pero recuerdo la realidad de la situación y me quito.

-No puedo Lexa, sé cómo te quiere, sé a dónde van… no soportaría hacerle esto, lo siento-.

Me encierro en el baño y luego en mi habitación y no salgo de ahí hasta que llega Sebastian.

xxxxxx

Los violines suenan en el recinto, la gente espera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mi hermano no puede verse más feliz y yo no puedo evitar sentirme todo lo contrario, quiero desaparecer.

Han pasado cinco meses desde entonces, y esta es la primera vez que veo a Lexa desde el beso.

Antes de llegar al altar me da una mirada y sé que ninguna de las dos podrá con la situación. Sé lo que haremos. Y no quiero.

La ceremonia termina, son marido y mujer. Yo siento que me asfixio.

Desde su mesa vuelve a mirarme, la noto infeliz.

Entonces me levanto de mi mesa y camino al baño, el corazón como loco.

Me echo agua en la nuca y me miro al espejo. Deseando que el condenado mago aparezca de un vez por todas.

No lo hace.

Cierro los ojos y me sostengo del lavamanos.

-¿Tienes un encendedor?- Suspiro de alivio, nunca creí estar tan contenta de verlo.  
-¿Con qué propósito?-.  
-Tan de vida o muerte como encender una fogata para no morir de hipotermia-.

No sé qué tratos haga con otra gente en otros mundos. No es momento de preguntarle.

Dame un par de minutos. Salgo de ahí y voy hacia Lincoln. Sé que él fuma.

Me vuelvo al sanitario en un santiamén.

No hace falta que diga más, se lo entrego y cierro los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

_*¿Qué sucede cuando una persona no quiere ser salvada?*_

 _xxxxxx_

Primer día del último año de preparatoria; primer día del final de un ciclo, de una etapa. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días restantes para cerrar la puerta de la adolescencia y dar el paso definitivo a mi adultez.

Estoy nerviosa, claro. Tener que preocuparme por la universidad, vivir sola, hacerme cargo enteramente de mí y mis cosas. No puedo decir que estoy lista, pero sí puedo decir que estoy emocionada.

Nunca esperas que el primer día sea interesante, en realidad lo que tienes en mente es que será la presentación de las materias con sus respectivos profesores, quienes como siempre, y sin faltar una sola vez con esa costumbre que parece ritual, te piden que te levantes de tu asiento, digas tu nombre y algo que te gusta hacer.

Es clásico.

-Soy Clarke Griffin y me gusta pintar-.

Todos en el salón lo saben, estoy segura que hemos compartido otras materias y nos hemos visto el rostro el menos una vez.

La chica que sigue de mí se levanta. Sé que se llama Harper McIntyre y le gusta el tiro con arco.

-Me llamo Harper McIntyre y disfruto del tiro con arco-.

Volteo los ojos mentalmente, pongo mi barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano y me recargo en el pupitre. Aburrido, tonto, absurdo. Qué pérdida de tiempo son los primeros días de clase, insisto.

-Soy Finn Collins- Comienza a decir, es de verdad mala suerte que tomáramos juntos física avanzada –Y me gusta Clarke- Me tapo la cara con las manos y niego con la cabeza. Qué bochornoso.

Entre el alboroto me destapo la cara y subo la mirada a la esquina del salón, el último pupitre de la última fila. No la había visto antes, de modo que creo que es nueva en el instituto, o, quizás, sólo es de esas personas de bajo perfil que van por los pasillos deseando ser invisibles. Lleva puesta una sudadera negra con gorro, el gorro se lo ha puesto en la cabeza y algunos mechones de cabello (negro también) sobresalen y le tapan medio rostro, sin embargo, fuera de la oscuridad que despide su vestimenta y su aura, lo que veo que brilla como nada en la habitación, son sus ojos verdes, profundos, clavados en los míos.

No puedo describir lo que siento cuando no parpadeamos en segundos. Algo en la boca del estómago, una emoción que no puedo identificar.

Entonces agacha la mirada y vuelve a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno, tan cliché del desadaptado social de preparatoria que casi me dan ganas de sonreír.

Mi status es normal, no soy la chica popular, pero tengo bastantes amigos y muchos me conocen y me saludan. Me llevo bien con la mayoría porque mis prejuicios son pocos y no me interesa mucho lo que puedan decir de mí si un día le saludo al gordito del club de teatro o al nerd del club de matemáticas.

Vuelvo mi mirada a Finn. No es precisamente guapo o interesante, creo que cuando nos conocimos estaba en un momento de mi vida donde me sentía sola y él llegó con las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir menos ignorada.

Sin embargo, tras las infidelidad, me di cuenta que estaba con él por mera costumbre y por ese miedo de volver a sentirme sola. No voy a mentir cuando digo que me costó trabajo terminar con él tras mes y medio de vacaciones de verano, pensaba que me iba a sentir vacía, que no sabría qué hacer con mi tiempo, que no encontraría alguna forma de sobreponerme. Pese a todo, tenía el valor suficiente como para saber que perdonarlo sería traicionarme a mí. Y hacerme eso simplemente era inconcebible.

Pronto me di cuenta que estaba mejor sin él y respiré tranquila cuando me descubrí incluso más feliz sin su compañía.

Volteo a verlo sólo por recordarlo cómo era cuando comenzamos a salir, lo que me gustaba entonces de él y que definitivamente ya no me gusta. Me guiña un ojo y sonríe, seguro de sí, con la idea loca de que podrá recuperarme.

Pobre.

-¿Podría ponerse de pie por favor?- Dice el maestro.

Entonces todo el salón está en espera de saber quién es esa sombra en la esquina del salón. Cómo se llama y de dónde viene, si acaso no uno de sus intereses es matar vírgenes o cortarse mientras escucha algo como… lo que sea que se escuche en estos días para deprimirse.

Comprendo que mi forma de pensar con respecto a ella es un poco pesada, pero tiene el perfil.

-Lexa, me gusta la animación por computadora- Y sin esperar por si el maestro tiene algo más que añadir, se sienta y vuelve a agachar la cabeza.

Hay algo en ella que me intriga. Sé que no es la primera persona que conozco con esas características de timidez, pero hay algo en ella que llama mi atención y me deja con ganas de observarla toda la clase.

Xxxxxx

-¿Viste a la chica nueva?- Es Octavia quien pregunta mientras comemos algo en la cafetería.  
-La vi- Qué versión más extraña de Lexa, quien, al menos en las realidades pasadas, había demostrado tener una personalidad fuerte y segura. Ésta que acabo de reconocer es… como si pareciera que de un momento a otro se romperá en mil pedazos, dejando de existir.  
-Qué extraña que es ¿No te parece?-.  
-Cada preparatoria tiene un puñado de personas como ella-.  
-No, ella es más extraña aún, es como si los juntaras a todos y tienes a Lexa- La señala con la mano, por fortuna no puede oírnos porque está a diez metros de nosotras leyendo un libro, con el pie sobre la silla y más mechones de cabello que le cubren el rostro.  
-Creo que si se descubriera el rostro y la cabeza podríamos ver que es realmente bonita- Octavia me mira.  
-No lo has dicho en serio-.  
-Pero sí lo he dicho en serio-.  
-Creo que lo que realmente está pasando es que tu complejo de Madre Teresa viene a flote, como siempre, y ahora quieres saber qué está roto en ella para intentar arreglarla-.

Es verdad que por alguna tonta razón siempre quiero ayudar a los demás sin importar si yo me estoy derrumbando. Me dicen algunos en broma, que soy el pastor del rebaño. No me pregunten por qué lo hago, qué tontería psicológica me aflige como para querer tener contentos a los demás antes que a mí.

-¿Qué de malo tiene en hacer sentir a alguien menos solo?-.  
-Mira, yo sólo digo que hay personas que son como agujeros negros, y si te acercas a ellos absorben toda la luz que tienes hasta que te sientes igual de solo y miserable que ellos- Enarco una ceja.  
-Lo dices por experiencia, me imagino- Voltea a ver a Raven y agacha la mirada.  
-Raven es diferente-.  
-Sí, Raven sólo toma sin dar. Y bueno, yo no la veo ni sola, ni miserable-.  
-Fue un error ¿ok? Igual que Finn-.  
-Nos estamos desviando del tema- No quiero seguir más con Finn y ella seguro que no quiere recordar lo sucedido con Raven.  
-Sólo te digo que no te metas ahí-.  
-No la conoces-.  
-Tú tampoco- Me responde.  
-Pero voy a hacerlo- Mueve las manos en señal de 'me rindo' y sigue con su ensalada.  
-Como digas Griffin-.

Tal y como predije, fue un día poco productivo. No puedo esperar para que pasen los últimos cinco minutos y suene la chicharra, me suba al auto y maneje directamente a mi cama.

El día estuvo caluroso al menos de once a una de la tarde, demasiado a decir verdad, sofocante. Pero ahora que salgo y miro las nubes gris oscuro, comprendo que era una señal de lluvia inminente; el viento sopla fresco y, sin un suéter que me cubra, siento que los vellos de los brazos se me erizan.

Al pasar por la parada del camión la veo, tiene las manos metidas a los bolsillos de la sudadera y está escuchando música. Manejo despacio para poder verla sin el peligro de atropellar a alguien o tener el frenado preciso si acaso el coche de enfrente decide pararse de repente.

Volvemos a vernos, su cabeza y sus ojos me siguen y luego vuelve la mirada a la dirección donde deberá pasar el transporte.

Por un momento pienso en decirle que suba, quiero que me cuente todo lo que la hace infeliz, y contarle que en otros mundos, pese a tener muchas razones para serlo, decidió tener más bien una vida distinta, menos oscura.

Pero sería extraño, incómodo y seguramente no hubiera aceptado la invitación y eso sólo me hubiera dejado en ridículo frente los otros que viajan en bus.

Antes de llegar a casa decido pararme por un Subway y un refresco, muero de hambre y es seguro que en casa no haya nada preparado. Y, honestamente no tengo las energías suficientes como para ponerme a cocinar.

El tiempo empleado en el establecimiento ha hecho que coincidamos de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, para darme cuenta que se ha mudado a una cuadra de mi casa.

Esta vez no me mira, sólo camina con rapidez a la puerta de entrada.

No es una casa que dé señales de padres problemáticos, el pasto está recién podado, la fachada recién pintada y un auto brillante y bonito está estacionado frente al garaje.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo mi camino. Ya habrá tiempo de saber qué está mal con esta versión de Lexa.

xxxxxx

-¿Algún progreso con la joven bruja?- Levanto la mirada del cuaderno y volteo a ver a Octavia.  
-No, y no le digas así-.  
-¿Por qué? Tiene toda la pinta de Bonnie. Es probable que tenga el cuerpo quemado y por eso no se descubre aunque esté haciendo un calor infernal, como hoy, que siento que voy a derretirme y ella no se ha quitado la chamarra- La miro con discreción, está dibujando algo.

Recuerdo entonces que llevo conmigo mi libro Sketch y que es el pretexto perfecto para aproximarme a ella. Cierro el libro de ciencias y saco el cuaderno de la mochila.

-¿A dónde vas?-.  
-A ver si quiere hacer un hechizo conmigo para invocar a Manon- Me voltea los ojos y luego me mira con advertencia. No voy a hacerle caso. La idea de viajar entre mundo y mundo es encontrarme con Lexa ¿Cómo no acercarme a ella? Es menester.

Quién sabe, puede suceder que aunque parezca que no, esta realidad sea la buena.

En la mesa sólo está ella y los demás me miran como si estuviese caminando directamente a la boca del lobo.

-Hola- Digo mientras me siento.

Detiene en seco su dibujo y cierra el cuaderno. Alcancé a vislumbrar a una criatura mitad hombre mitad carnero, con los cuernos llenos de sangre y de los cuales colgaban pedazos de piel. Y, aunque suena monstruoso, lo que sí es, es hermoso.

-Dibujas bien- Me mira pero no ha dicho nada, está poniéndose nerviosa porque muchos pares de ojos están sobre nosotras y seguramente no está acostumbrada a tanta atención. De pronto pienso que fue un error acercarme a ella en un lugar tan concurrido como lo es la cafetería a la hora del descanso. Trago saliva, advirtiendo que está por levantarse e irse.

-Yo también lo hago- Abro el Sketch book y le muestro lo que hago.

Pero, aunque llama su atención, la presión de la mirada es más fuerte, así que sin decir nada, toma su cuaderno y se marcha.

Me siento una estúpida. Pero fue mi culpa por no planear bien mi aproximación, debió ser en otro lado, con menos entrometidos.

-Dudo mucho que Manon las escuchara- Octavia me da una palmada en el hombro.  
-Cállate- Le respondo entre dientes y ella se echa a reír.  
-¿Crees que llueva?- Me pregunta después de cinco minutos de silencio donde me permite digerir lo que acaba de pasar.

Levanto la mirada y miro a través de las ventanas.

-Quizás, el calor está como siempre que llueve-.  
-Tal vez ahora llueva en cuanto salgamos y así puedas llevarla a casa-.  
-Dudo mucho que quiera que la lleve a su casa-.

Sin embargo la suerte está de mi lado cuando veo que corre hacia la parada del camión y éste la deja, corre y grita, pero no se detiene. Y, sí, el cielo se cae.

Suspiro nerviosa, tomo con fuerza el volante y voy hacia su dirección; está bajo el toldo para cubrirse de la lluvia, pero estoy segura que ya está empapada.

-¿Te llevo? Vives a sólo una cuadra de mi casa.

La veo tragar saliva. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la gorra de la sudadera pegada a la cabeza y los mechones oscuros gotean; tirita de frío.

Qué vulnerable se ve así, más humana que en cualquier otra realidad (o eso creo).

-No muerdo- Le sonrío.

Lo piensa por unos momentos, mira hacia su izquierda, sabiendo que el próximo camión pasará en veinte minutos.

Cuando da el primer paso me siento aliviada.

-No quiero mojar tu auto- Volteo a la parte de atrás, donde tengo una chamarra y la pongo en el asiento.  
-Entonces moja la chamarra-.

Sube al auto, pone la mochila sobre sus piernas y vuelve a cruzar los brazos. Sigue temblando, de modo que prendo la calefacción del auto y dirijo el aire caliente a su dirección.

-Es verdad que tus dibujos son muy buenos-.  
-Sólo le diste un vistazo, no lo son- Ignoro su comentario.  
-Me gustaría mucho que me los enseñaras y también me gustaría mucho enseñarte los míos; tal vez podamos crear algo interesante juntas-.  
-No lo sé-.  
-Si te gusta la animación podrías enseñarme- Ignoro también su 'no lo sé'.  
-¿Por qué me hablas?-.  
-¿Y por qué no?-.  
-Ok, pregunta errónea ¿Para qué me hablas? ¿Hiciste una apuesta con alguien?- Volteo a verla, indignada.  
-Jamás haría algo así-.  
-¿Entonces?-.  
-Entonces… no sé…- Encojo los hombros –Yo… te vi en el salón de física y me llamaste la atención, no sabría decirte cómo pero… es como…-.  
-Como que te gusta seguir bichos raros- No lo dice en broma, pero me hace reír.  
-Las personas peculiares-.  
-Ah, vaya-.

La lluvia no ha parado y nosotras ya estamos frente a su casa.

-Bueno… gracias-.  
-De nada- No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, todo a su alrededor es tan oscuro, pero sus ojos… hay en la mirada de esta Lexa algo… intenso, atractivo, doloroso. Y ese dolor es lo que la hace hermosa a mi vista.

Sí, Octavia tiene razón, tengo delirio por las personas rotas y Lexa… Lexa seguro que tiene miles de fracturas, miles de líneas que se le formaron al intentar pegarse.

-Quiero conocerte- le digo a quemarropa, ella se queda inmóvil antes de abrir la puerta. Se gira lentamente y me ve.  
-No quieres-.  
-De verdad quiero hacerlo-.  
-… voy a pensarlo ¿Ok? Me… me cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas… y yo no te conozco-.  
-Pero podrías hacerlo- Se me queda viendo y casi puedo ver una sonrisa, pero apagada y pesada.  
-No sé si quiero-.

Me quedo helada en mi asiento, veo en automático cómo abre la puerta, pasa frente al coche y camina hacia su casa.

Xxxxxx

La dejo estar por un par de meses o quizás tres. Verla evitarme a toda costa hizo que mi sentido común me dijera que hay cosas que es mejor dejárselas al tiempo; no iba a permitir que me dejara fuera de su vida por completo, eso no estaba en mis planes, en mis planes estaba darle espacio y luego hacer otro intento.

Nadie puede sentirse bien estando tan solo. Simplemente creo que no.

Al abrir el locker cae una hoja doblada en cuatro partes casi perfectas. Pienso en un principio que es algo que me ha dejado Finn, pero cuando lo abro y veo que es mi rostro, ese rostro aburrido que tengo cuando estamos en clase… sé en un segundo que lo ha hecho Lexa y lo reafirmo cuando veo una firma abstracta que sólo tiene como distinción la letra ele.

Entonces se me ocurre algo para ganarme su confianza, que vea que yo no voy a herirla: comienzo un juego de dibujos. En la siguiente clase le hago uno de sus ojos, lo doblo en cuatro partes y lo dejo en su locker.

Las clases se acaban por el día y no vuelvo a verla, ni siquiera en la parada del camión y menos en la entrada de su casa. Pero no me preocupo, pienso que es porque sigue evitándome o cree que así son las reglas del juego, no vernos pero estar presentes en la vida de la otra a base de papel y pluma.

-Raven me llamó- Estoy en mi habitación sentada frente al escritorio dando vueltas y vueltas en la silla mientras Octavia comienza a contarme lo que ha pasado con Raven.  
-Ok ¿Y luego?-.  
-Y me dijo que me extraña-.  
-Yo también extrañaría esos ojazos que tienes y tu fuerte quijada-.  
-Atrás Griffin, tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir-.  
-Ok, ok, entiendo… bueno y… ¿Tú la extrañas?- Lo pregunto por fastidiar, para ponerla nerviosa con la idea de contestarme la verdad; la verdad yo ya la sé, porque aunque no lo diga, cuando la ve pareciera que quiere regresar a ese tiempo donde las dos estaban más que contentas y… ¿Enamoradas? Octavia lo estaba, no puedo decir lo mismo de Raven.

-¿La extrañas o no?-.  
-…Sí-.  
-Pues entonces supongo que darle una segunda oportunidad no estaría tan mal, tomando en cuenta que sabes cómo es y cómo puede llegar a herirte, ahora sí que sabes a la perfección en lo que vas a meterte-.  
-Si pensabas que ibas a alentarme con eso, te equivocaste-.  
-Perdón, quiero se objetiva pero no siempre puedo-.  
-¿Vas a contarme que te dejaron en el locker? Bellamy me dijo que vio que algo cayó y que sonreíste como una idiota (si es que puedes sonreír de otro modo)- Me río –Cuando viste lo que tenía el papel ¿Es de Finn?-.  
-Si hubiese sido de él no hubiera sonreído como tú dices-.  
-¿Cómo una idiota?-.  
-Exacto-.  
-¿Entonces qué era?-.  
-Un dibujo de mi rostro-.  
-No…-.  
-Sip-  
-No me digas que lo hizo… Lexa-.  
-Sip-.  
-Y seguro te mojaste- Me sonrojo sin saber por qué.  
-¡No! Me gustó mucho… eso significa que está dispuesta a que seamos amigas-.  
-Mira, me gusta que sean amigas. Ok, Miss Griffin quiere intentar repararla, adelante, no voy a detenerte, pero por dios Clarke, que si te enamoras de ella, sabré que algo está realmente mal contigo-.  
-¿Por qué?- Me ofende.  
-Porque puede que sea todo un misterio y que debajo de esas capas y capas de ropa sea atractiva, pero… qué tal que no, que tiene el cuerpo deforme y sí es realmente gorda-.  
-¿Qué pasa si es gorda? Me estás enfadando con tu forma de hablar, si fuera gorda o flaca o alta o de estatura baja, su fuera morena o pelirroja… ¿Qué?-.  
-Ya ya, relájate, no lo quise decir con esa intención y lo sabes ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva?-.  
-Porque parece que en ninguna realidad vas a querer a Lexa- Suelto sin más…  
-No sé de qué me hables, Clarke, pero deja de ser tan intensa- Me aprieto el puente de la nariz.  
-Lo siento, es sólo que… creo que empezaré con esa semana difícil y sabes que me pongo de mal humor-.  
-Sí, de muy mal humor… hablamos mañana mejor, que estés más relajada y te llevas el dibujo, quiero verlo-.  
-Ok-.  
-Bien, ciao-.

Lo saco de la mochila y lo observo, sonrío, de verdad tiene mucho talento. Y así, con optimismo, le hago el dibujo de unas manos.

Xxxxxx

No espero encontrar un dibujo a primera hora, sin embargo ahí está de nueva cuenta, una hoja doblada en cuatro partes.

Es un cráneo hecho a base de flores y pintado en acuarela; me gusta tanto que en seguida creo que ha sido un pecado que lo hubiese doblado, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que es un papel tan delicado. Vuelvo a sonreír y levanto la mirada por si me está observando; no, no la veo por ningún lado.

Doblo pues mi papel y camino hacia su locker.

Pasamos quince días haciendo esto y, aunque coincidimos en Física, sólo nos dedicamos a mirarnos de vez en cuando. Quiero acercarme a ella, creo que ya es tiempo, pero y si no, temo que la aleje y entonces, ya ni siquiera tenga la emoción de ver qué dibujo me espera en mi locker.

Es difícil tener a una madre que es médico y pasa mil horas en el hospital. Pero también es difícil tenerla en casa porque, como pasamos tanto tiempo lejos de la otra, cuando compartimos el mismo espacio, no estamos acostumbradas al ruido de la otra. Hoy no es la excepción, no hay nadie.

Dejo la mochila al pie de las escaleras y subo con desgano hasta mi habitación. Me dejo caer sobre el colchón y cierro los ojos, tal vez si me tomo una pequeña siesta tenga ánimos de hacer tarea al despertar. Estoy quedándome dormida y siento frío, así que estiro la mano y me acurruco bajo la cobija de felpa que tengo a los pies de mi cama.

Despierto sobresaltada cuando alguien toca fuertemente a la puerta, cuando abro veo a Lexa con los ojos bien abiertos y rojos, pareciera que ha estado llorando pero también está asustada.

Es la primera vez que la veo con la cabeza descubierta, trae el cabello despeinado por el viento y algunas gotitas de lluvia brillan.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-.  
-Es… es un mal día- Me hago a un lado y ella entra.

No sé qué decir, preguntarle si está bien es estúpido porque es obvio que no lo está…

-Sube a mi habitación, haré café ¿Ok?- Asiente –Segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Regreso con una taza para mí y otra para ella y me siento a su lado a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?- Niega con la cabeza.

Descubro entonces que tiene líneas rojas en los brazos, ahora entiendo por qué siempre usa suéter o sudaderas o chamarras.

-¿Me dejas al menos curarte eso?- Le señalo con el dedo y ella lo esconde.

Voy hacia el baño de mi habitación y saco el alcohol y el algodón. No se queja una sola vez mientras le limpio las heridas, que, aunque poco profundas, definitivamente dejarán una cicatriz visible.

-¿Tienes mucho haciéndolo?-.  
-No-.  
-¿Tus padres lo saben?-.  
-Creo que sí-.  
-¿Sabes Lexa? No voy a decirte que está bien o está mal, no voy a pedirte que pares, porque es algo que deberás decidir tú, cuando estés lista y cuando quieras. Pero… ya no estás sola ¿ok?-.

No dice nada, sólo me mira y yo me levanto para dejar las cosas de nuevo en el baño.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película?-.  
-Ok-.

Se queda dormida a la mitad del film, y la dejo quedarse así, cuando llegó se veía agitada, pero conforme pasó el tiempo noté cómo rápidamente se quedaba sin energía. Creo que tuvo una discusión fuerte con sus papás… pero preferí no preguntar.

Su respiración me arrulla, de modo que yo también cierro los ojos y duermo.

Sigue conmigo cuando despierto, está sentada ante el escritorio y me observa.

-Me asustaste- Me tallo los ojos e intento despabilarme.  
-Perdón, es sólo que… no sabía si despertarte o no, debo irme a casa y…-.  
-¿Qué hora es?-.  
-Las siete-.  
-¿Aún no quieres hablar al respecto?- Niega con la cabeza, se pasa un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y se agacha.  
-Está bien si tú no quieres hablar más conmigo, es decir… lo que viste y…-.  
-Quiero seguir hablando contigo ¿Puedo abrazarte?- Me mira como si le hubiese dicho que quiero golpearla en la cara; yo me echo a reír –Es sólo un abrazo-.  
-No… no sé cómo… me parecen… extraños- Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia ella.  
-Es por cómo te hacen sentir, pero mejor que te acostumbres porque luego ya no pediré permiso, sólo llegarán porque sí-.

Ahora que se la ha secado el cabello me doy cuenta que lo tiene casi tan largo como en aquellos mundos, aquellas vidas, aunque, es más flaca, tímida, insegura.

Está rígida durante el abrazo, pero luego poco a poco cede y la siento poner sus manos en mi espalda. Huele bien, huele a shampoo y creo que desodorante.

Nos separamos y ella camina a la salida de la habitación, pero la detengo de la mano.

-Quédate-.  
-No puedo-.  
-¿Por qué no?- No sé de dónde surge esta necesidad de tenerla conmigo. La quiero tan cerca como cuando la abracé apenas hace unos minutos -¿Te regañarán tus padres? Llámalos, quizás estén contentos de que te quedes conmigo, una amiga- Me mira y me sonríe.  
-Vivo con mi hermana y su esposo-.  
-Supongo que tampoco habrá problemas con ellos-.  
-Pero sí los habrá, lo sé… mejor… ¿vengo mañana?-.  
-¿Después de clases?- Asiente –Ok, hasta mañana entonces-.  
-Bye- Me suelta y sale, la escucho bajar las escaleras y cerrar la puerta, yo voy hacia la habitación de mi madre para poder verla alejarse.

Está parada en la acera y se mira los brazos, levanta la mirada y sonríe. Yo junto con ella.

Xxxxxx

-Faltan tres meses para graduarnos- Me dice.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer en la universidad?-.  
-Cuenta la leyenda que a ese lugar se va a estudiar- Me echo a reír fuerte.

Estamos las dos sobre mi cama viendo hacia el techo. Deberán saber que fue un proceso lento, pero finalmente pudimos ser amigas.

De cuando en cuando llega al instituto de mal humor, o con el humor por los suelos, sé que ahora se lastima menos, y que pueden pasar semanas sin que lo haga. Pero comprendamos que es un tipo de adicción y que le tomará tiempo dejarlo por completo.

La razón por la que no vive con sus padres es porque no existen. Bueno, sí existen, pero nadie sabe dónde están. Anya se emancipó a los 18 y se llevó consigo a Lexa. Creo que tengo la idea de que eran o son drogadictos y que lo más probable es que anden por las calles de Seattle, sin embargo, no sé más; Lexa no quiere contarme y lo respeto, por ello no insisto.

Dejo que ella, a su paso me diga las cosas.

-¿Estás emocionada porque iremos a la misma universidad?-.  
-Sí, aunque espero que no nos toque en el mismo dormitorio- Vuelve a bromear. Me gusta esta fase suya. Mucho en verdad, cuando está de buen humor es increíble.  
-Yo sé que quieres que pasemos mucho tiempo juntas-.  
-Ya pasamos mucho tiempo juntas-.  
-Más tiempo- Me siento en la cama mientras ella sigue acostada, me mira y yo empiezo a brincar y ella rebota.  
-Basta-.  
-Sólo admite que me amas y quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo-.  
-Deja de brincar-.  
-Di que me amas-.  
-Clarke…-.  
-Di que soy la mejor de las amigas y por eso me amas-.  
-Clarke dije que basta-.  
-No escucho que me digas que me amas-.

De pronto hay otro cambio de humor, de esos que tiene muy seguido, un rato está bien, al otro quiere aventarse de las escaleras, otro me abraza y luego me grita.

En esta ocasión se levanta de la cama, toma sus cosas y se marcha, me quedo tan confundida y caigo en cuenta sólo cuando veo que han pasado diez minutos en el reloj y ella no toca a la puerta para disculparse, que es en serio que se ha ido.

Xxxxxx

No estamos en el mismo dormitorio pero sí en el mismo edificio aunque ella un piso más arriba.

Es el primer día, mis cosas ya están instaladas pero las suyas no. Para mi sorpresa y su alivio, le ha tocado una habitación mucho más pequeña, pero en solitario, de modo que no tendrá roomie. Eso me preocupa porque, si estamos las dos en diferente carrera, tendremos diferentes deberes/ocupaciones. Quizás nos podremos ver poco y, sin nadie que habite su mismo espacio… bueno, sólo incrementará su personalidad antisocial.

Hemos terminado de desempacar y ella se recarga en el escritorio. Saco una taza de su envoltura de periódico y la observo.

-No sabía que tenías esta taza-.

Cuando no me contesta levanto la mirada y la descubro con sus ojos fijos en mí, se muerde el interior de la mejilla y parece que quisiera contarme los secretos del universo.

-¿Qué pasa?-.  
-Sí te amo- Se acerca a mí y me quita la taza de las manos –Hace tres meses… ¿recuerdas ese día en el que me fui de tu casa y sin decir por qué?- Asiento –Pues… fue porque, yo no sabía que tú sí y… tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo, es decir… sabes que me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento, si es que siento algo… y esa tarde sentí la presión de decírtelo-.  
-Creo que desde que te vi en el salón…-. Creo que de todos los mundos, quiero decirle –…Voy a besarte ¿De acuerdo?-.

Su beso es diferente del último que recuerdo, esta Lexa no ha besado nunca en la vida, y aunque quisiera decirles que ha sido maravilloso y de ensueño, decirles que parece una experta y es una maestra en el movimiento de lengua, no, no lo es.

Es un beso tímido, nervioso, atropellado y con cero sincronización. Pero yo lo siento genial porque he estado deseando hacerlo por el último año.

Meto mi lengua en su boca y la pego a mi cuerpo, no tenía idea de lo mucho que la deseo hasta ahora, que la escucho respirar rápido y fuerte. Meto mis manos bajo su playera y le toco la espalda, es entonces cuando me detiene y me quita, casi brusca.

Me siento herida.

-¿Qué hice?-.  
-Nada- está turbada y no me mira a la cara.  
-¿Entonces?- Estiro mi mano para tomar la suya pero se quita. Me siento aún más herida.

Camino por la chamarra que cuelga del respaldo de su silla.

-No te vayas-.  
-¿Y a qué me quedo? Un segundo me quieres y al otro me alejas como si te diera asco-. Creo que jamás le había dicho las cosas tan molesta.  
-No entiendes… es que no eres tú-.  
-Dime algo menos trillado por favor; estoy harta de ese cambio de humor, me dices que me amas y… ¿Sabes qué? No haré esto hoy-.

Camino a la puerta y me detiene de la mano.

-Es...- Suspira y se moja los labios –Nunca he estado con nadie- Me da ternura al instante, quiero abrazarla y decirle que no es nada del otro mundo, excepto que parece que sí es cuando no lo has hecho –De forma consensual- Todo hace sentido en ese momento, pero estoy en shock y me quedo callada.

Ella está atenta a mi reacción, así que intento no tener ninguna. Se le mojan los ojos.

-Desde los trece el esposo de Anya…- No puede continuar, pero siento que ella siente que me debe una explicación, así que sólo la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello.

Me siento enojada, muy enojada, frustrada. No, no tengo palabras para describir cómo me siento, todo lo que pienso.

Dejamos de empacar, la llevo a la cama y nos acostamos, ella con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, sigo acariciándole el cabello y le beso las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, la beso y le digo que la sigo amando tanto o más que antes de que me dijera lo que sucedió.

Xxxxx

Comenzamos pues una relación al poco tiempo de ese día, un mes, quizás mes y medio, se sentó y me contó todo lo que había pasado con ella antes de que yo la conociera en incluso durante, todas las cosas que no me contó por vergüenza y por miedo a que la fuera a dejar de ver como un ser humano.

La cosificaron por tanto tiempo que sentía que podía ser desechada al antojo de cualquiera.

Lloramos juntas, aun sin comprender cómo alguien puede destruir tanto a otro. Sin comprender cómo quien lo sabe no hace nada para detenerlo.

Pensaba que algo como eso no me iba a tocar a mí y tampoco a mis seres queridos, a los más cercanos, pero me di cuenta que es más común de lo que queremos aceptar, tristemente las violaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, y peor aún, a cualquiera puede pasarle.

Fue difícil quitarle el miedo. Fue difícil hacerle ver que yo no venía con las intenciones de herirla, que no era un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Puedo compararla, aunque suene mal, o feo, con un perro de la calle que ha sido maltratado por mucho tiempo y que, cuando alguien con buenas intenciones se le acerca, corre asustado o se queda inmóvil esperando la patada en el hocico o en las costillas.

He tenido que ser paciente, pero sé que vale la pena remendar todas las heridas que tiene Lexa.

Xxxxx

La primera vez que sucede… parece que las dos somos inexpertas.

Ella tiembla tanto como yo.

Tengo su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío y siento que voy a explotar de tantas emociones y sensaciones, me gusta cómo se retuerce, cómo gime, cómo aprieta sus piernas en mi cintura.

Todo en ella me enamora, aun esta versión oscura y depresiva.

Lo hago con cuidado, suave, porque necesito reemplazar los recuerdos que tiene.

La abrazo, pone su espalda contra mi pecho y la envuelvo en mis brazos, fuerte, tan fuerte que espero que todos lo que está roto se pegue. Así nos quedamos toda la noche y cuando despierto me doy cuenta que los papeles se han intercambiado y ahora es ella quien me abraza.

Vuelvo a dormir.

Los siguientes meses no pueden ser más perfectos; aunque sigue vistiendo de negro se le ve más radiante y contenta; ha dejado de cortarse y de traer el cabello en la cara; las ojeras son normales por las tareas y las presiones, pero, casi puedo apostar por que nunca ha sido más feliz y, yo puedo decir lo mismo.

Estoy enamorada, contenta, contenida.

Xxxxxx

Pero, después de nueve meses vuelvo a ver cómo se apaga, cómo algo la consume poco a poco, y contrario a decirme lo que la aflige, me aleja más y más.

Discutimos, vuelve a tener estos cambios de humor que tenía en la preparatoria, así que temo preguntar si acaso está sucediendo de nuevo, aunque, me parece absurdo porque paso la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

La felicidad nos duró poco.

-Deberías de… no lo sé, podrías ir a terapia-.  
-Eso no funciona Clarke, eso no va a ayudarme, y de verdad lo siento pero… no sé por qué no soy feliz, lo era, de verdad lo era… y ahora siento que vuelvo a caer por el mismo agujero del conejo, pero no iré al país de las maravillas, siempre vuelvo al mismo infierno-.  
-Tal vez sea algo químico, con las pastillas adecuadas…-.

Y tan solo de escucharlo explota, comienza a gritarme y a aventar cosas contra la pared. Las veo hacerse añicos. Su intención no es agredirme físicamente, pero pierde tanto y tan fuerte los estribos, que dice cosas más que hirientes.

-¡¿Cómo vas a entenderlo? Tú fuiste la niña perfecta, la hija de médicos! Déjame en paz, lárgate-.

En ocasiones le rogaba, le imploraba que arregláramos las cosas, que se calmara y me escuchara.

Esta vez estoy demasiado cansada, ya no tengo fuerzas para mí y para ella.

De modo que le sugerí mil cosas, sugerí viajes para relajarnos, busqué terapeutas, busqué mil cosas para distraerla de los demonios que le estaban acabando el espíritu.

Pero no, nada parecía devolverle las ganas.

Xxxxxx

Una mañana de Octubre, cerca de las vacaciones de navidad, me contó que Anya había hablado con ella y le había dicho que estaba embarazada y quería que estuviera presente en la fiesta que le harían por la llegada del nuevo bebé.

Exigió su presencia.

-Eres mi única familia-. Le dijo Anya.

Y entonces Lexa estalló: ¿Dónde estabas cuando sucedió, qué hiciste tú 'mi única familia', para detenerlo?

Sabía que estaba hecha un lío; la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho y ella se dejó que la tuviera así. Esa mañana no fuimos a clases, pasamos las horas en cama, abrazadas, acariciándonos y dándonos besos lindos.

-No quiero verla-.  
-No lo hagas-.  
-Pero también siento culpa; es mi hermana-.  
-La culpa no te llevará a nada bueno, eso es lo que no te deja avanzar; necesitas perdonarla, perdonarte y perdonarlo a él, pero no por ellos, por ti-.

Se quedó en silencio mientras yo me vestía.

-¿Lo pasarás en cama?-.  
-Sí, un poco más, luego saldré a la biblioteca y me quedaré ahí hasta tarde; hay mucho por estudiar, se vienen los finales-.  
-Ok-.

Me tomó de la cintura me tumbó a su lado. Me besó como no me había besado en mucho tiempo. Desabrochó mi pantalón, me acarició, me dijo que me amaba y que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Que estaba segura que yo le había dado muchas más alegrías de lo que ella me había dado a mí y que estaba increíblemente agradecida de haberme encontrado.

-Todo ha sido mejor contigo, todo-.

No la noté particularmente triste, pero sí pensativa cuando me vio volver a vestirme.

-¿Te dejaré estudiar, pero nos vemos a las tres en el 'Blue Room'?- Un bar al que nos gustaba ir.  
-De acuerdo; te amo, te amo más que a nada ni nadie-.  
-Mientras no me ames más que a ti- Sonrió.  
-Te amo, no lo olvides ¿ok?-.  
-Ok, yo también te amo, siempre-.

¿Qué sucede pues cuando una persona no quiere ser salvada?

No importa lo que hagas, cuánto des, lo que le digas, lo que intentes ayudar, lo que estés ahí, lo que desgastes a su lado, lo que des o lo que no des….

Si no quiere ser salvada, no hay poder en la vida que la saque del abismo donde está.

En su carta explicó que estaba cansada de no poder deshacerse de esos demonios que la seguían desde hace tantos años, y que al verme, sentía que lo único que haría conmigo sería destruirme, acabarse lo que soy, todo lo que tengo.

Dijo que nunca había amado en la vida y que estaba contenta de que hubiese sucedido conmigo.

 _…Es quizás que algunos no estamos hechos para la vida. Y no es que no hubieses sido suficiente porque lo fuiste, la cuestión es que nunca me iba a poder amar como te amaba a ti, y entre no amarme… ¿Te das cuenta que tampoco iba a amarte como merecías? Porque, tenía que empezar por mí… pero no pude…_

Xxxxxx

Estoy en su dormitorio, me sentaré aquí los cinco minutos que me concedió el prefecto.

¿Es que de verdad no habrá una sola realidad donde podamos ser felices?

Lloro, la extraño tanto, me pesa en el alma que fuese tan miserable.

-¿Te quedas o te vas?- Enfurezco y me levanto, tomándolo del cuello de su desgastada playera.  
-¡Tú, desgraciado, eres un maldito! ¿Es que debo sufrir en cada realidad? ¿Es que debo perderla siempre?! Me duele, cada realidad duele más y más. Regrésame a Arkadia, regrésame a esa realidad-.  
-No puedo-.  
-Así que ya tú decides, si te quedas en esta realidad o te vas a otra que podría ser peor… o mejor… quién sabe-.  
-¡Regrésame a Arkadia!-.  
-Ya te dije que no puedo-.

Voltea al escritorio de Lexa.

-Hay un cajón disfrazado, ahí hay unas pastillas que me podrían servir para llevarte a otra realidad-.


	6. Chapter 6

Hace mucho que no uso el transporte público, no porque vaya a darme una alergia codearme con gente que no conozco, o porque nací en cuna de oro. En realidad soy como cualquier mortal, pero, una vez que adquieres un automóvil, es muy raro subirse a un autobús, metro o taxi si es que necesitas transportarte de un lado a otro, incluso si salgo de bar prefiero usar alguna aplicación para pedirme un transporte más privado.

Hoy, sin embargo, decidí volver a tomar las rutas que recorría cuando era estudiante; el coche no encendió, todo por un descuido mío y dejar las luces encendidas. Sí, la batería está muerta. Y mi trabajo está por el rumbo de mi antigua universidad, así que conozco las rutas a tomar.

Después de un par de años de no usar el metro con regularidad me parece extraño, y observo las cosas que han cambiado, por ejemplo, los pasamanos que antes fueran de color blanco, ahora son color azul, han agregado más publicidad a las vallas y los viniles de las zonas seguras de los andenes han sido remplazadas recientemente por unas nuevas.

Lo que sigue siendo igual es la cantidad de gente que espera impaciente por el vagón que los llevará al transborde o a su estación destino.

Miro el reloj, estoy a buen tiempo y sólo tengo que pasar por cinco estaciones para así salir a la calle 'R' y seguir por la calle 'G' para llegar por fin a donde trabajo; no soy ni abogada, ni médico, no soy artista, ni maestra.

Tengo veintiocho años y comienzo a trabajar con mi padre en una constructora, así que he cambiado los tacones por unas botas tipo Jeep y cambié los bonitos peinados o el planchado, por un casco amarillo.

Es un trabajo entretenido, donde estoy de arriba para abajo, hablando con clientes, con el personal que se encarga de hacer las casas o los edificios, de los operarios de las máquinas, con los proveedores, me ensucio el pantalón y cargo conmigo, la mayor parte del tiempo, el portaplanos color negro que uso desde la universidad.

Este día ha sido idóneo para desempolvar el iPod Classic color plata que tengo mucho sin usar y recordar esas viejas canciones que solía escuchar una y otra vez hace unos meses. Escuchar esa variedad de géneros que todos conocen, esos que pocos conocen, aquellas canciones que son demasiado extrañas para poner en una fiesta y las que todo mundo escucha y canta. Que se saben de memoria, las que escuchaban mis padres por allá en los setentas y ochentas y que escucho yo también porque crecí con ellas. Y las que un día descubrí, porque Spotify me las puso en las recomendadas.

Me gusta esto de haber salido de la rutina, ver las caras que suben y bajan en cada estación, las que son increíblemente hermosas, feas, sin chiste, curiosas. Todos los personajes que nos perdemos de ver cuando tenemos la vista fija en nuestro camino de siempre mientras vamos tras el volante en nuestro auto particular. Está ese que parece un loco, el que, para verse tan común, también es un intelectual que lleva consigo un libro y abre a la mitad mientras con una mano se detiene del tubo.

Claro, no puede faltar la madre con el niño ruidoso y berrinchudo que se tira al piso más que sucio y aquel hombre de color que se sube con una bocina para 'rapear' y pedirte unas monedas a cambio. Había olvidado el folklor de viajar con otras personas, ajenas a mí, a mi vida, y del mismo modo, yo ignorante de lo que sucede en las suyas.

El celular me vibra en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sé bien que, o es un mensaje de whatsapp o de Facebook, probablemente de Raven.

"Vas a hacerte en los pantalones cuando veas el nuevo proyecto".R

Sonrío, si es lo que estoy pensando, seguramente será el edificio verde que he deseado hacer con todas mis fuerzas desde que me gradué.

"¿Es el edificio verde?"  
"No sé, verás cuando llegues".R

Claro que lo sabe, pero no me lo dirá aunque le ruegue.

"Bien, llego en quince minutos, espero"

¿Han experimentado aquello de ver alguien en la calle y no poder quitarle los ojos de encima? Seguirla con la mirada hasta que se pierde y desear con todas tus fuerzas que no sólo fuera ese transeúnte anónimo que se cruza contigo por pura casualidad; querer seguirle y que las cosas sucedan como en las películas: un chispazo inesperado e instantáneo que conlleva a una vida feliz y llena de magia.

Eso fue lo que sentí al subir la mirada y verla, sentada al fondo del vagón, con unos lentes de pasta negra descansando en el puente de su nariz, un chongo bien hecho y unos mechones rizados cayéndole al frente, las piernas cruzadas, unos jeans oscuros con un doblado y calzando tennis color blanco con las cintas del pie izquierdo hechas un moño y las del pie derecho sueltas y arrastrando en el piso. Chamarra de mezclilla color caqui, una bufanda verde seco y un suéter azul.

¿Quién es? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Y por qué siento que la conozco?

Quizás estuvo en la misma universidad, claro, en otra carrera; tal vez la hubiese visto antes, en un lugar cualquiera, y es que cuando algún rostro llama mi atención, difícilmente lo olvido, aunque luego no recuerde a ciencia cierta dónde lo he visto.

Me quedo fija en ella, sin parpadear; qué extraña sensación de reconocimiento, de deja vu, de querer flotar hacia ella y sentarme a su lado, saber cómo se siente su mano y escuchar su voz; conocer su nombre, su edad, a qué se dedica y por qué diablos me ha dejado sin aliento.

El vagón disminuye la velocidad y mi corazón sigue corriendo como loco, emocionado, deslumbrado por la mujer que tengo frente a mí a unos ocho metros. Siento el jalón característico del coche cuando hace parada completa y miro a la desconocida levantarse de su asiento y salir del vagón rumbo a la salida de la estación "22". La sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece y yo me quedo con esta sensación de que he dejado ir algo importante, con esta idea absurda de que debí de bajarme y seguirla para hablarle con cualquier pretexto.

Parpadeo, no sé si lo hago apenas desde que la vi, si me ha dejado pasmada y boquiabierta.

Lo único que comprendo en ese momento, es que pensaré en ella todo el día y desearé que nos sincronicemos en algún otro momento, aunque, imposible pues, pese a todo, no cambiaré la comodidad y rapidez de mi auto, por viajar en metro ¿O sí?.

-¿Te ha pasado…- Comienzo por preguntarle a Raven, mientras comemos en un restaurancito cercano al trabajo – que ves a alguien y crees que es menester saber todo de él/ella?- Frunce el ceño.  
-Mmm no, en realidad no ¿Por?-.  
-Me sucedió esta mañana mientras venía en el metro-.  
-Bueno, pero a ti te sucede cada quince días, con diferente persona-.  
-No, esta vez es distinto, la sensación fue… fue como- Intento encontrar las palabras correctas –como una explosión… como un desbordamiento-.  
-Bueno ¿Te le acercaste?-.  
-No-.  
-¿Cómo era?-.  
-Hermosa- Me voltea los ojos.  
-Descríbela, con un demonio-.  
-Llevaba un chongo, creo que su cabello es castaño, ojos claros, no pude distinguir si eran verdes o grises, usaba lentes, llevaba chamarra informal, con jeans y tennis blancos; dudo mucho que fuera a trabajar, iba demasiado relajada en vestimenta como para asegurarlo-.  
-¿Te vio?-.  
-Qué va, iba metida en su cabeza, pensando, viendo al infinito todo el viaje- Se recarga en la silla y estira su brazo para tomar una aceituna con su tenedor, falla en el primer y segundo intento, al tercero logra atraparla.  
-Pues qué pena que no volverás a verla-.  
-Podría viajar en metro mañana, quizás podamos coincidir de nuevo-.  
-Es una opción, y luego ¿qué? Te vas a acercar a ella y hacer uso de tus tantos encantos: hola, soy Clarke y hago el mejor sexo oral del mundo- En seguida sonrío y me pongo roja.  
-Lo hago-.  
-Sí, no hay duda-.

Raven y yo estuvimos involucradas en esta realidad; por un tiempo creímos que lo nuestro debía ser, nos aferramos algo que no tuvo etiqueta, nos vimos varias veces en un plan más allá del amistoso y nos acostamos un par de veces, luego las cosas se pusieron extrañamente incómodas y dejamos de hablarnos por algunos meses, para luego comenzar con una amistad, creo yo, bastante sólida y sin tapujos. No hemos vuelto a acostarnos y no tenemos las intenciones, pero nos contamos todo o, procuramos contarnos casi todo.

-Pero no, no llegaría diciendo eso, obviamente; en realidad no sabría ni qué decir… no sé cómo aproximarme casualmente a alguien a menos que tenga algunas copas encima-.  
-Sí, el alcohol siempre te da valor-.  
-Siempre-.

Xxxxxx

El auto está más que listo para usarse, pero, teniendo en cuenta que quiero volver a verla y que los humanos somos esclavos de la rutina, puedo asegurar que la veré de nuevo, podría acercarme a ella… o quizás no. La prioridad por el momento es verla otra vez, quizá estar más cerca para poder ver bien de qué color son sus ojos y poner atención a otras características de su figura, como por ejemplo la forma de sus labios y de sus manos y, poder darme cuenta si acaso usa perfume, de ser así, saber si le gustan los olores dulces, cítricos, florales o amaderados.

Es curioso, soy de esas personas que pueden llegar a perder la cabeza si un desconocido no respeta mi espacio personal, no soporto que en una fila del supermercado la persona de atrás se me pegue tanto de modo que pueda casi sentir su respiración en mi cuello, no soporto aquel que me roza casualmente mientras voy por la acera en una calle concurrida, pero, cuando se trata de alguien que llama mi atención, no tengo problema si se queda pegada a mí, su brazo, su pierna, la orilla de nuestras rodillas…

Qué ganas pues, de que al subirse, se siente a mi lado para poder sentir su calor junto a mí.

Tomo las llaves del departamento, las guardo en el bolsillo de la chamarra, subo el cierre y me acomodo la bufanda, me guardo las manos en las bolsas y camino con entusiasmo hacia la salida del edificio; la mañana me recibe con un viento frío pero el cielo despegado y el sol brillando en lo alto.

La estación me queda a diez minutos caminando; paso el boleto y cruzo el reguilete, bajo las escaleras con crecido entusiasmo y me quedo parada, esperando pacientemente que llegue el transporte mientras canto para mis adentros 'What else is there' de Röyksopp.

Esta vez no me siento en el mismo lugar de ayer, me digo que debo estar más en el medio o ¿por qué no? Sentarme frente al asiento que ocupó el día anterior, con suerte y si es una persona de hábito, tomará el mismo asiento. Sin embargo, dos estaciones más adelante, una señora con cara de enfado lo ocupa y yo me frustro al instante. Tengo ganas de decirle que por favor busque otro lugar, que ese lo tengo apartado para la belleza que deberá subirse en la siguiente estación.

No me muevo a pesar de mi descontento.

El vagón se detiene y espero verla, entran dos señoras y una joven con una mochila naranja; un señor con bastón y dos adolescentes que en cuanto se instalan, se toman de la mano y se besan en los labios; miro más allá, esperando verla bajar las escaleras a toda prisa para no perder el transporte, pero, no la veo. No está en las escaleras de la derecha ni la izquierda, no la veo en ninguna de las orillas del andén, de modo que puede ser que no se subiera a otro vagón. Escucho el timbre que anuncia que las puertas van a cerrarse y con mi entusiasmo casi desvanecido, siento que emprendemos el movimiento y, al menos por hoy, no la veré.

Xxxxxx

Me di como fecha límite -suficiente para luego desistir de esa esperada "sincronicidad"- el viernes. Viernes (hoy) último día para permitirme viajar en metro.

Miro la marquesina que está arriba de las puertas del vagón y veo que estamos a una estación de llegar a la suya. He perdido casi por completo las esperanzas. Quizás ella también tuvo que acudir a este medio de transporte por ese único día, o sólo el lunes cambió su rutina y fue a otro lugar, uno que quizás no visita mucho.

Bien, este es el momento. Si entra por esas puertas me levantaré y platicaré con ella de cualquier cosa, preguntaré casualmente por su Facebook, esperando que no desconfíe de mí y me lo proporcione, y me presentaré, de ese modo ella deberá darme su nombre.

¿Quién es? Aún no lo sé, pese a la familiaridad de su rostro… no hay en mi caja de la memoria algo que me indique de dónde podemos conocernos.

Las puertas se abren, conozco dos o tres caras que entran, han viajado en este vagón a la misma hora y se han sentado casi en los mismos lugares…

… pero ella no aparece. Las puertas se cierran y de ese modo, también mis ganas de viajar en metro, mis esperanzas de conocerla y mis sueños de ser amigas o algo más que amigas.

xxxxxxx

Estamos en mi departamento, sábado por la tarde, tenemos el televisor encendido mientras comemos.

Algo está contándome Raven, y digo algo, porque no le estoy poniendo atención. Han pasado cinco meses desde mi viaje en metro y no he vuelto a ver a la desconocida del vagón, cómo le apodó Rav.

Estoy pensando en esto, hoy más que cualquier otro día; ya se había pasado, se me había olvidado el asunto, fue algo casual, sucedió como sucede que te encuentras un billete de cincuenta tirado en la acera, como que metes las manos a un pantalón que hacía mucho que no te ponías y de pronto encuentras el anillo que creíste perdido.

Fue una de esas cosas que pasan porque sí y que no se repiten de nuevo o si pasa, es para que vuelva a suceder en al menos un año o más.

La vida es tan curiosa. Mi primer amor lo tuve a los quince años cuando estaba en la preparatoria, era una mujer heterosexual que en ese momento tenía unos rizos rojos perfectos, sonrisa hecha de braquets y fumaba tanto o más que yo. Le mandaba cartas de "contrabando", se las enviaba con una amiga porque yo era demasiado cobarde para entregárselas. Años después, unos diez, conocí a una chica que es su hermana, y entonces, por medio de ella nos hablamos, entablamos una conversación por chat y celular y ahora, nos comentamos publicaciones de Facebook. A los quince años creí que nunca le hablaría, que nunca sabría más de ella, a los veinticinco supe que era madre y tuve la oportunidad de que me dijera que no se había desecho de mis cartas.

Sí, curiosa pues esta condenada vida.

¿Será que me la encontraré en algunos años?

Es probable que la vida me la ponga en el camino… y también es probable que nunca vuelva a verla.

Voy a servirle una segunda copa de vino cuando algo me golpea fuerte, un recuerdo, una imagen, algo que no ha pasado y que sin embargo ha pasado en otros mundos.

-Es Lexa- Digo en voz alta, me quedo helada, tanto así que no me doy cuenta y desbordo la copa.

Raven se levanta en seguida para no mancharse de tinto y corre a la cocina por un trapo mientras yo intento absorber el mayor líquido posible con servilletas.

-¿Y quién putas es Lexa? ¿Me estabas poniendo atención?-.  
-Sí, sí, perdón, no es nada, es… se me vino a la mente y… olvídalo, perdón-.

Todo este tiempo transcurrido y hasta ahora he podido caer en cuenta de que la mujer que vi en el metro es Lexa.

Vivimos en la misma ciudad, nos cruzamos en la misma ruta de metro… y la dejé ir por no recordar que ella es esa a quien busco en tantos mundos por los que he paseado.

Pero, recuerdo lo que pasó, lo que ha pasado en cada uno y me pregunto si de verdad quiero volver a encontrarla. Y es que desde que salí de Arkadia, lo único que he tenido que revivir, es perderla.

Y el dolor de perderla es cada vez más insoportable, pase como pase, siento que con cada pérdida mi alma se vuelve más y más débil.

-Lo que intentaba decirte, antes de que hicieras todo este desorden, es que les ha gustado tanto el resultado del edificio verde, que están pensando en abrir un residencial con casas verdes ¿Has visto en internet estas casas que tienen el techo de pasto y son autosustentables?- Asiento –Eso es lo que quieren hacer, exactamente; claro que el costo no será tan accesible para personas comunes y corrientes, pero, si empezamos con esto, pronto encontraremos la manera de que se expanda y de ese modo, crear casas para todo el público-.

Lo que me está contando suena bastante bien y en otro momento me hubiera emocionado platicando con ella de esto, pero mi mente está ocupada, mi alma apesadumbrada por el descubrimiento o más bien, por la revelación que acabo de tener.

Paso la comida contestándole a medias, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por que no se note que tengo la mayor parte de mi atención en otro lugar y en otra persona.

Estoy tan llena de Lexa, del único momento que recuerdo de ella en este mundo y de los muchos momentos que compartimos en los otros mundos.

Nos sentamos en silencio a ver una película, cada una con una cerveza en la mano; es bueno que no hable, sobre todo porque no tengo cabeza para sus conversaciones, así, de ese modo, yo pretendo ver la televisión mientras tengo la mente en otros lados.

No puedo sacármela de la cabeza. No puedo no pensar en Lexa.

Xxxxxx

Por pura esperanza mas que cualquier otra cosa, un martes por la mañana decido no usar el coche, me pongo los lentes de sol y camino a la estación de metro deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi pensamiento atraiga a Lexa, que el cosmos conspire y me la ponga en el mismo lugar a la misma hora.

Paso todo el camino pensando en esto, sintiendo que lo atraigo más que nunca. Y me siento entusiasta, casi una maga en el poder de las energías, como si tuviese un hilo invisible al que le ordeno que la busque y que al encontrarla la acerque a mí. Que la encontrará antes de que yo llegue a la estación de metro y que sabrá el momento preciso para hacernos coincidir.

De nuevo y con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía un día después de verla, paso el boleto por la máquina y doy vuelta al reguilete, me pongo los lentes del sol en la playera tipo polo color amarilla que es el uniforme del lugar donde trabajo y voy hacia las escaleras que me llevarán al andén. Me siento ligera al ir hacia allá, como si las rodillas no me dolieran cada vez que bajo un escalón (esta falta de ejercicio va a terminar con mis articulaciones).

Miro el reloj, sólo por verlo, porque no llevo prisa, sé que voy a buen tiempo y sé también, que me la encontraré.

Tomo el mismo asiento que tomé cuando decidí viajar aquella semana entera en metro. Lo bueno de trabajar a las diez de la mañana, es que no es hora pico y por ello, los asientos son más.

Estoy nerviosa, admito, me sudan las palmas de las manos y creo que tengo la boca seca. Me falta el aire, y es que hace un calor del infierno y más aquí, en un vagón que tiene el aire acondicionado averiado.

Una estación más y será el turno de llegar a la "18c" avanzamos pues, pasando por el túnel oscuro que siempre me ha llamado la atención porque quiero saber qué secretos esconde, si acaso está llena de vampiros como en The Strain o sólo hay ratas gigantes, o si vive un monstruo deforme como en la película de 'La Criatura', esa que persigue a Franka Potente una noche entera.

Me irgo cuando estamos por llegar, la busco por todos lados en lo que llegamos a una parada total, me desanima no haberla visto, pero los rostros pasaron tan rápido que casi los vi borrosos.

Espero. Observo. Busco.

No está.

Me encojo de hombros, recargo la espalda en mi asiento y trago saliva, enfadada, siento el rostro rojo, cargado de sangre por la decepción, por la frustración de no volver a verla. La vida me la puso enfrente y por no recordar nada, se me fue de las manos. Ese 'casi' me llena la garganta de gritos ahogados.

xxxxxx

Raven y yo hemos mudado nuestras cosas al a casa que hemos de compartir por aquello de dividir gastos.

El residencial de casas verdes está por fin terminado y dado que la remuneración del proyecto fue buena, vimos que podíamos costearla entre las dos. A veces bromeamos diciendo que seremos unas ancianas viviendo juntas, con unos seis gatos y cinco perros. Que el mundo creerá que somos esa pareja de viejas que nunca se han demostrado su amor en público, así que no se puede asegurar que sean pareja, pero todos lo sabrán, como un secreto a voces.

Me gusta, la entrada es de madera reciclada, podría parecer vulgar, pero el terminado que se le ha dado hace que se vea como duela. Las calles están adoquinadas, pero con cierta distancia entre un cuadro y otro, misma por donde crece un pasto oscuro. Los techos de las casas hacen que parezcan sacadas de un cuento de Hobbits, como si éstas estuvieran hechas dentro de montañitas de tierra.

Todas tienen cristales, y es completamente normal saber qué es lo que hay dentro, cómo se han decorado la sala, el comedor y una la habitación principal en el segundo piso.

En el medio hay una alberca con chapoteadero, un gimnasio y un área común para los niños pequeños, con juegos.

Nos mudamos a un ambiente no tan familiar, porque las casas, en su mayoría son lofts, dicho esto, es que sólo cuentan con una habitación grande. Nosotras hicimos una pequeña variación con nuestros planos y tenemos dos habitaciones, no tan grandes, pero lo suficientemente espaciosas.

Esto que veo mientras llego al número 37 no se hizo de la noche a la mañana, tras haber terminado el edificio, tuvimos que planearlo por un par de años y su planeación en tierra llevó otro año y medio, qué decir de la construcción y las instalaciones de cada casa autosustentable.

Es un proyecto del cual estamos orgullosos (todos) a pesar de haber tomado casi seis años.

Tengo la mente ocupada en lo que quiero realizar próximamente y en el viaje que planeamos Raven, Octavia y yo, para este diciembre: pasaremos la navidad en la India. Estamos entusiasmadas con la idea de estar ahí y visitar otros lugares igual de caóticos y mágicos.

-Esta es la mejor serie que verás jamás en tu vida- Llevo el tazón con las palomas y Raven me pasa mi cerveza cuando me echo en el sillón con una pierna arriba y otra abajo.  
-Tu gusto en series siempre ha sido cuestionable-.  
-No esta vez, vas a amar a Bo-.  
-Y Bo es…-.  
-Un súcubo-.

Los efectos especiales no son espectaculares, pero la cara y el cuerpo de Bo sí que lo son, así que nos devoramos tres capítulos antes de que nos interrumpan.

No conocemos aún a nadie, de modo que creo que puede ser cualquier vecino dándonos la bienvenida, aunque, por el tipo de personas que vivimos aquí: solteros concentrados en el trabajo, dudo que sea esa ama de casa que lleva consigo un platillo guardado en un tupperware que tendré que cuidar con mi alma si no quiero enfadarla.

-Argh- Se queja Raven, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pausando el capítulo.  
-Yo voy-.

Dejo las palomas en la mesa de cristal y voy descalza a la puerta de entrada, una de madera (también reciclada) con el pomo plateado. A los lados hay ventanales, pero no me asomo para ver quién es, decido ir directamente y abrirla.

-¡Hola! Acabo de mudarme y estoy por desempacar… pero… las cajas tienen demasiada cinta y no puedo quitarla, claro, lo haría con un cuchillo si no fuera porque…-.  
-El cuchillo está empacado-.  
-Exacto- Me señala con el dedo cuando termino lo que iba a decirme.

Me quedo inmóvil, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniéndome del umbral; sosteniéndome para no caer desmayada o no salir corriendo y brincando de pura alegría…

…ES Lexa.


	7. Chapter 7

El reencuentro y la perdida que ha supuesto Lexa en los mundos que he visitado me tienen un tanto renuente a acercarme a ella. Si bien la vida me la ha puesto a pocos metros de distancia, temo que lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz.

Siempre algo ha de suceder, y ese algo ha sido generalmente malo.

Un mundo de zombis donde no puedo quedarme con ella porque he sido mordida y por ende contagiada, uno donde es mi esposa y luego me deja porque se enamora de alguien más, otro donde es la prometida de mi hermano y mis valores y moral son más fuertes, donde la sangre puede más que sus ojos y sus labios, su corazón unido al mío. Otro en el que por más que luchamos, la vida se le vuelve insoportable y decide dejarme con un vacío inmenso y la cabeza plagada de 'y si…?'.

Ya no sé si prefiero la alegría de verla, olerla, sentirla, escucharla aunque luego, como siempre, la pierda, o si prefiero estar alejada de ella para no tener que pasar por el mismo dolor.

Hace una semana que estuvo frente a mí, que me sonrió y me pidió una navaja para poder abrir las cajas que la mudanza acababa de entregarle en la puerta de su casa.

Al momento… en ese preciso momento creí que perdería el conocimiento por aquel encuentro tan repentino; físicamente experimenté lo que antes he experimentado: el corazón latiéndome con fuerza, sudor en las manos, el calor subido, el rostro rojo.

Pero, más allá, en un fondo de mi ser, en aquel lugar que no conocemos con exactitud pero sabemos que existe, en el espíritu, sentí miedo. El miedo de verme envuelta de nuevo en su aura, anhelarla como siempre la anhelo y perderla al cabo de un rato, días, meses, años. Y, la pregunta que me acongoja: ¿Cómo voy a perderla esta vez?

Me dije pues, que no puedo perder algo que no tengo.

De modo que prefiero no tenerla.

Ya he hablado de las casas en las que vivimos, con ventanas altas, un ambiente que deja al descubierto el interior, sí, poco privado, a menos que decidas instalar persianas o cortinas… bueno, no me ha quedado de otra más que hacerlo en mi habitación y un par de ventanas en la planta baja. Esto, con el único fin de evitar verla.

El segundo día, mientras estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, me distrajo su ir y venir de un lado a otro acomodando libros, películas, jarrones, fotografías… verla en la cocina, sentada en la isla, con un Bowl rojo y lo que parecía ser cereal. Otro, ella en su habitación cepillándose el cabello.

Apenas unos días y ya era una tortura, ese deseo incontenible de atravesar mi jardín frontal y tan sólo cinco metros después, tocar a su puerta e invitarle un café.

La evito a toda costa… y no ha sido tarea fácil; me encuentro ansiosa y de mal humor, distraída, con la cabeza en otro lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Cometiendo errores a diestra y siniestra.

Por ejemplo, ayer tomé las llaves del auto pero no las de la casa, de modo que cuando llegué tuve que esperar a Raven durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, deseando (con todas mis fuerzas) que Lexa no me viera y decidiera que era buena idea pasar el rato en su casa.

Por la noche, en mi distracción salé el café en lugar de endulzarlo y hoy, me he puesto el sweater al revés. No fue sino hasta que llegué a la oficina que me hicieron notar mi descuido.

Saben a lo que me refiero, ese estado de distracción y neblina es… *suspiro* nefasto.

Raven ha salido con… llamémosle tipo X, porque no recuerdo su nombre y probablemente no sabré más de él, un One night stand más en la vida de mi amiga.

Al llegar a casa, cierro las cortinas que debo incluyendo las de mi habitación. Las luces en casa de Lexa están encendidas y su auto en el frente, así que sí, está, y eso es tortura. Porque, por más que quiera ser fuerte, a ratos, sólo a ratos, me asomo discretamente para poder verla.

Soy una masoquista, lo sé. Pero bueno, creo que ver no hace daño.

Me ruge el estómago media hora más tarde, así que bajo y me preparo un emparedado de queso panela y una rebanada de jamón. Me echo en el sofá y selecciono alguna película que es probable que me sepa de memoria pero que me viene bien porque, distraída como estoy, me entretendrá sin tener que poner más atención de la necesaria para poder entenderla.

Me siento soñolienta a mitad del film, así que cierro los ojos pero sigo escuchando los diálogos y repito algunos sólo para distraerme y pensar en otra cosa que no sea la mujer que existe a metros de mí.

Siento frío y me levanto para ponerme una frazada, vuelvo al sillón que aún está caliente y me acurruco con gusto, me pongo en posición fetal y paso ambas manos por debajo del cojín suave que adquirí hace poco. Me digo que esto es vida, llegar después de trabajar para poder descansar, cerrar los ojos y dormitar aunque sean las siete de la noche.

A veces, en la vida de un adulto, algo tan simple y absurdo se convierte en importante. Las siestas, por lo general, se vuelven pequeños lujos.

Me sobresalta el timbre, miro hacia afuera y veo que está oscuro, la película ha terminado y sólo está el menú repitiéndose una y otra vez con el grito característico de un clásico de los noventas. Apago el televisor y me estiro cuando suena el timbre por segunda vez, bostezo y digo que ya voy. Quizás sea Raven, será que ahora ella ha olvidado sus llaves y la cita no ha ido como esperaba.

Estoy modorra y me muevo con torpeza y lentitud.

-Seguro era un hípster con gustos demasiado raros y has decidido regresar- Digo en voz alta porque sé que puede escucharme a través de la puerta.

Abro.

Me quedo pasmada.

Por segunda vez en menos de lo que me gustaría.

-Hola- Pasan tres segundos antes de que pueda contestar.  
-Hola- Me sale al fin, cortado, nervioso. Pongo mi peso en una pierna y, como aquella vez, me tomo del marco de la puerta.  
-Me preguntaba si… bueno lo que pasa es que… ya sabes que vivo sola y… me preguntaba si querías… acompañarme a cenar- Trago saliva y comienzo de nuevo con este coctel de sensaciones físicas que tanto me incomodan –Hice más de lo que debía y… sin problema alguno puedo servir dos platos- Se hace el silencio incómodo.  
-Yo…-.  
-No podrás arrepentirte, arroz chino, pollo y ajonjolí…-.  
-Soy alérgica-.  
-¿Al pollo? Podría no servirte el pollo-.  
-Al ajonjolí- Miento.  
-Oh, gran problema… hay ajonjolí por todos lados-.  
-Y acabo de cenar- Honestamente, mi tono de voz es poco amable y su cuerpo está captando el mensaje porque está dos pasos más lejos de mí.

Quiero decirle que puedo acompañarla, si no le importa comer sola, pues, decirle que he mentido respecto al ajonjolí, no es opción. Es más, quiero decirle que siento esta necesidad incontrolable de besarla… quiero tantas cosas… que no diré ni haré.

-Perdona si te incomodé… o interrumpí no creí que…-.  
-No, no es eso…- Se me va el aire – me despertaste y cuando eso sucede me pongo de malas… lo lamento no era mi intención… odio ponerme así cuando estoy modorra- Va alejándose y se cruza de brazos.  
-Quizás en otra ocasión- Me dice.  
-Sí, quizás- Da media vuelta, aún con los brazos cruzados, agacha la cabeza y va directo a su casa.

Cierro lentamente la puerta y recargo mi frente en ella. Cierro los ojos fuerte y suspiro de nuevo. Hago las manos en puño y me siento frustrada.

Me será muy difícil mantenerla lejos de mí, casi me arrepiento de ser así con ella. Tengo muchas ganas de ir y decirle que me disculpe…

Se me mojan los ojos pero me obligo a no ser sentimental. Así que me los seco y vuelvo a la sala, me echo en el sillón y me quedo atrapada en mi cabeza hasta entrada la madrugada.

Xxxxxx

*Un mes después*

-Creo que le gustas a la vecina- Dice Raven mientras recoge su plato y lo lleva al fregadero; voltea hacia su casa y se recarga en la barra.  
-Creo que estás delirando-.  
-No, no, en serio; quizás no lo notas, pero cada vez que coincide que… no sé, está ella regando los arbustos y tú te vas a algún lado, siempre, SIEMPRE que le das la espalda para subir al auto, te mira como corderito- Me echo a reír nerviosa, intentando verme lo menos interesada, pero por dentro estoy brincando como una niña.  
-Quizás le gustas tú-.  
-No le diría que no- Es entonces cuando levanto la mirada, sintiéndome celosa al instante. Ella se sonríe con maldad.  
-No sé por qué no comienzas a actuar, siempre se te ha dado bastante bien eso de ligar-.  
-Y hasta rimaste- Vuelvo a mi máscara de desinterés –No es mi tipo-.  
-¿Qué no es tu tipo? ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres como ella no son tu tipo?- Me encojo de hombros.  
-Tal vez me sienta más atraída a chicas del tipo de Octavia- Ríe.  
-No mientas-.  
-¿Qué? A lo mejor las morochas de ojos verdes ya no son mi tipo-.  
-Como sea-

Sale de la cocina y sube a su habitación.

Yo me quedo pensando en lo que ha dicho, que cada vez que me ve pone ojos de cordero; hago mi plato a un lado y dejo caer la frente sobre la isla, escuchando cómo choca y sintiendo el dolor de dejarla caer fuerte.

De pronto me dan ganas de gritar, de ir directo a su casa para escuchar su voz, la extraño tanto, extraño su mirada, la forma de su rostro, sus manos, su sonrisa, esos dientes perfectos.

Levanto la cabeza y miro el plato, se me ha ido el apetito por completo; me siento tentada a volverme y ver si de casualidad está afuera, o, si al menos puedo vislumbrarla en alguna de las habitaciones.

Nada, su auto no está.

Agacho los hombros y pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Qué asunto tan jodido, Clarke- Me digo. Bajo del banco y subo a mi habitación, me quito el pants que uso de pijama y me pongo unos shorts y unos tenis color azul con blanco. Es sábado, de modo que aprovecho que no está Lexa para entretenerme con un poco de jardinería.

El sol me enrojece la piel y al cabo de veinte minutos me siento sudada y pegajosa, me limpio el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y al levantar la mirada, veo a Lexa acercarse en su coche Tesla color vino. Cuando pasa frente a la casa agacho la mirada y saco el celular como pretexto para pretender que estoy leyendo un mensaje.

Procuro darle la espalda a la entrada de su casa para no tener que cruzarnos.

En buen-mal momento sale Raven con dos cervezas en la mano, una es para mí por supuesto y en cuanto doy el primer trago, me siento aliviada del calor.

-Ah, eres un cielo, Raven-.  
-Lo sé-. Me responde y desvía los ojos hacia donde Lexa.  
-Parece que eres tú quien se siente atraída por ella-.  
-Nope, en realidad me divierte la forma como te mira y la forma como la ignoras-.  
-No la ignoro-.  
-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la ignoras, aunque, lo que no sé es por qué diablos lo haces… así que ahora lo voy a…-.  
-¿Podrías ser más discreta?- Digo entre dientes –Aun no entra a su casa-.  
-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?-.  
-Por el reflejo en el cristal-.

Gira la cabeza y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente puedo ver a Lexa por el cristal de nuestra casa. Niega.

-No sé qué te traes… a todo esto ¿Sabes cómo se llama?-.  
-Nope- Miento.  
-Se llama Lexa-.  
-Oh-.  
-Y su perro se llama 'Titus'- Me echo a reír, pero como tengo cerveza en la boca, me atraganto y suelto el chorro en la cara de Raven.  
-Ew, ew, ewewewew- Se limpia con la manga de su sudadera –Qué asco Clarke-.  
-Eso no decías cuando me besaste aquella vez ¿Verdad?-.  
-No entiendo la risa-.  
-Nada, no es nada- Carraspeo –continúa- Sigo viendo a Lexa bajar las cosas de la cajuela de su auto.  
-Estudió Energías Renovables, de modo que tuvimos mucho tema de conversación- Es entonces cuando dejo de prestarle atención a la que veo a través del cristal y miro fijamente a Raven.  
-¿Cómo dices?-.  
-Que tuvimos mucho tema de conversación-.  
-Sí, eso lo entendí, pero ¿Por qué?-.  
-Ah con que ahora sí me escuchas y…- Me escrudiña -¿Es acaso…- Hace como que me huele –el amargo olor de los celos?-.  
-Pfff- Suelto y doy un trago a mi cerveza –Para nada, sólo no sé en qué momento sucedió eso si pasamos mucho tiempo en casa, nunca te he visto ni saludarla-.  
-Hace una semana, cuando vino Octavia con su perro tamaño monstruo, corrió para olisquear a Titus- Sonrío, aún no puedo creer que se llame de ese modo –Y conversamos, creo que ese día tú… ¿Dónde estabas? Ah sí, fuiste al cine con Niylah- tono pícaro –Aunque, no sé a qué juegas con Niylah si quien te derrite es Lexa-.  
-Deja de decirlo, nos va a escuchar-.  
-No creo, tiene audífonos puestos- Quiero voltear a verla, pero lo evito.

Miro a Raven, doy otro trago a mi cerveza y entro a la casa a darme un baño.

Lo que hago con Niylah es un pretexto, una distracción, es cosa mía. No es que me encante la situación, ni que me sienta orgullosa de "estar" con alguien que no amo, pero… bueno… me mantiene ocupada y eso es lo que importa.

Xx

El timbre suena cuando estoy dándome los últimos toques, miro la hora en el celular: 7:45 p.m.

Pienso que es Niylah quien ha llegado por mí; no es que seamos pareja, no es que intentemos serlo o tengamos la idea. De hecho, después de lo que ha dicho antes Raven, lo mejor será que las dos estemos en la misma sintonía, por ello, necesito que hablemos y ver, si ambas estamos de acuerdo en que esto es, simple y sencillamente pasar el tiempo.

Me gusta, no puedo negarlo, me gustaba entonces y me gusta ahora, lo que sucedió cuando me fui de Arkadia, antes de que me encontrara Roan y me entregara a Lexa, fue algo que ambas queríamos, lo supe por la forma como me limpiaba la herida, cómo me miraba antes. No hubo drama, nos acostamos sin mayores consecuencias. Creo incluso, que ni siquiera volvimos a tocar el tema.

Es así pues, que aquello nos vino bien en aquel mundo y nos viene bien en este.

Escucho pasos las escaleras, lo cual me parece extraño porque, cuando llega por mí, me espera abajo en la sala. Giro la mirada y veo que aparece Octavia.

-Hey- Sonríe y pasa.  
-Hey, O. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?-.  
-Nada, quise venir a visitarlas pero ya veo que saldrás- Me vuelvo al espejo y me pongo los aretes.  
-Sí, con Niylah-.  
-Me gusta Niylah-.  
-Es guapa-.  
-Lástima que sea hermana del pelmazo de Murphy-.  
-Ya no es tan malo- Volteo a verla y me da su rostro severo, ese que pone cuando está molesta o quiere probar que las cosas en sí, no son como se está diciendo. -Ok, por eso usé, tan, porque… aún es un pelmazo-.  
-Y siempre lo será- Se acerca y se recarga en el tocador, cruza las piernas por los tobillos y se impacienta.  
-¿Te importaría que visite a Lexa?- Se me va la sangre a los pies.  
-¿Qué?-.  
-Bueno, Raven me dice que… se gustan… pero creo que está viendo cosas donde no hay porque… yo no te he visto platicar una sola vez con ella y… conociendo tus tácticas de conquista… puedo apostar porque no te gusta- Me siento en la cama y agacho la mirada mientras me pongo los tacones, porque… ¿Qué puedo decirle? Y no quiero que vea que tengo los dientes apretados.

Trago saliva y respiro profundo –Entonces no vienes a visitarnos, sino, que vienes a verla-.  
-Pues… Monstruo y Titus se llevaron bien, lo que llevó a una conversación interesante… lo que llevó a que llamase mi atención y…-.  
-No tienes por qué pedirme permiso- Me siento molesta, no debería, claro está, pero estas emociones no puedo controlarlas.

No puedo decirle que no la quiero cerca de Lexa, que si acaso va a su casa… es más, que si está a menos de diez metros de ella, le arrancaré la cabeza. No puedo oponerme.

Y es que siento una especie de repetición, si ha de estar con alguien, prefiero que esté con Octavia (como preferí que estuviera con Sebastian), sabiendo cómo es mi amiga, sabiendo que ambas se llevarán bien y que será (si es que llegase a pasar) una buena relación, a que conozca a cualquier otra que no sepa valorar todo lo que es Lexa.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir que se me rompen las entrañas porque soy yo quien quisiera estar de ese modo con ella. Pero, lamentablemente mi miedo es más grande. Tal vez Lexa tenga vidas más largas y felices si yo no figuro en ellas, no al menos en el modo en el que quiero.

-No es permiso Clarke, pero quiero sentirme cómoda invitándola y que no represente una molestia para ti, Bros before Hoes- Me río.  
-No me gusta nada esa frase; pero… si te gusta ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- Pretendo no recordar su nombre. Si supiera todo lo que significan esas cuatro letras…  
-Lexa-.  
-Lexa, entonces adelante- Me sonríe –Yo te apoyo- Me abraza. Yo trago saliva.  
-Entonces ¿de verdad no te gusta?-.  
-No-.  
-¿Nada?-.  
-No-.  
-Bien- Suspira aliviada –ahora sólo tengo que ver si le gusto más que tú- Qué conversación tan insoportable.  
-Yo no le gusto, entiende- Ella ríe.  
-Ajá-.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre y, sé que esta vez sí es Niylah, de modo que me siento aliviada de irme de esta casa por lo menos hasta mañana.

Bajo las escaleras y tomo mi bolso, al abrir la puerta, como si ya fuese costumbre… Lexa, detrás de Niylah, sosteniendo a Monstruo, el perro de Octavia; sé que lo dejó suelto adrede.

Sin intenciones de ser grosera, a quien veo primero es a Lexa, y clavo mis ojos en los suyos para luego desviarlos al perro de O. y a Titus un Schnauzer enano. Me pongo nerviosa y ella me barre de arriba abajo, mostrándose completamente roja del rostro.

Apenas voy a decir algo, cuando Octavia aparece detrás de mí, haciéndome a un lado con premura y acercándose a Lexa; cuando toma la correa, veo que adrede rosa la mano de quien fuera mi compañera en mundos pasados, sin embargo nuestras miradas no pueden desconectarse.

No es sino hasta que Niylah se limpia la garganta, que la veo por primera vez en todo este rato y, verdad sea dicha, se ve hermosa.

-Niylah, estás…- No termino por no hacer de esto algo más incómodo, pero es mi amiga quien lo hace, no sé si adrede o sólo porque de verdad quiere halagarla.  
-Hermosa- Niylah se vuelve a ella y le da las gracias, luego se vuelve a mí.  
-¿Lista?-.  
-Sí- Ella sí adrede toma mi mano, no tengo más remedio de dársela.  
-¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?- Pregunta Octavia.  
-Sí- El mensaje queda claro, no pasaré la noche en casa, sino, con quien me lleva de la mano.

Hago el mayor esfuerzo por no verla cuando me subo al coche, sin embargo de reojo veo como me mira cuando el coche va en reversa, sale del "garaje" y seguimos el camino a la salida del coto.

Estoy tan llena de tanto que no puedo hablar.

-¿Qué pasó hace unos minutos?-.  
-¿Qué pasó de qué?-.  
-Con la chica que llevaba al perro de Octavia-.  
-Ah, ella. Supongo que es la futura novia de O.-.  
-No, me refiero a: entre ustedes-.  
-Nada, me pareció extraño que trajera a Monstruo y ya-.  
-Mmh, si eso dices-.  
-Vamos Niylah..- La escucho reír.  
-Tranquila, quedamos que podemos ver a otras personas, si la estás viendo, no hay problema-.  
-No la estoy viendo-.  
-Ok-.  
-Ok- Termino la plática y no la volvemos a mencionar.

Xxx

Por la mañana lo menos que llevo cargando es Glamour, me cargo una cruda de los mil demonios y por supuesto que guapa, no me veo. Abro la puerta, subo a mi habitación y me tumbo a un lado de Octavia.

Monstruo, en una esquina de la habitación sólo levanta la cabeza y luego vuelve a echarla sobre sus patas delanteras.

-Apestas a cruda-.  
-Lo sé-.  
-¿Cómo te fue?- Su voz es modorra y sigue dándome la espalda.  
-Bien-.  
-¿Por qué no esperaste a que te trajera? ¿Desayunaron algo? ¿Escapaste como si no fueras a volver a verla?-.  
-Sí-.  
-Mmh-.  
-Extrañaba mi cama- Ni siquiera sé porqué me fui antes de que despertara… es la primera vez que pasa.  
-¿Y tú?-.  
-Tengo una cita-.  
-¿Uh?- Pregunto confundida y herida.  
-Tengo una cita… con Lexa… mañana… ahora déjame dormir-.

Me quedo con la mirada al techo y un nudo en la garganta.

Maldita sea. 


End file.
